Police Woman: the Continuing Adventures of JD Anderson
by Meagana
Summary: Federal Agent Jodie and her Forensic Scientist wife Abby deal problems from each other, home, work, family, friends, victims and suspects, as they navigate balancing love, marriage, truth, justice and the Crime solving needs of the US Navy and Marine Corps.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **This an AU Multicrossover time travel NCIS Fic with a mild slash between Abby and my OC, and a Mild DD relationship between them. Expect slash, allusions to corporal punishment, crossovers to any show I feel like sticking in there, expect episodes, and details to change because of time travel and interference from other fandoms, and just because I feel like it. And If owned any of these TV Shows I wouldn't be working a job where I had to be on my feet all day for minimum wage. Not that I'm not grateful for my job, but if I had that kind of money I wouldn't need it. Jibbs, Tiva, Logan/Veronica from Veronica Mars. And NCIS: New Orleans doesn't exist. NCIS LA does. Quantum Leap crosses over far too often for New Orleans to exist.**

So everyone is busy planning a wedding for Tony, and Ziva. Eli David comes in for the Wedding, Hannah, Noah and Sarah come, Sarah makes a charming flower girl. McGee is the best man, Jodie is the maid of honor, with Brett, and Noah are the groomsmen, Abby, Veronica the Bridesmaids. Gibbs is standing in for Tony's father. It's a Double ceremony a Rabbi and a Priest both speak. The Rabbi is Rabbi Leonard Glassman Ziva's Rabbi in DC, and the Priest is Father John Francis Patrick Mulcahy, The Rabbi was on the upper end of Middle aged, but the Priest was elderly both were happy to do the ceremony. Eli walked her down the aisle. There was a reception all at Abby and Jodie's House.

Tony and Ziva went on a Honeymoon, while the senior field agent, Jodie took charge of His team. Not that she made as big a deal about as he always did. They investigated the Murder of a navy Lt. Commander while she was out walking her dog it turned out to be her abusive high school boyfriend and it was a crime of opportunity, while Gibbs team investigated a swim coach accused of doping his Students at a Waverly University, where Several ROTC students were affected. The New Gunny, who was replaced since the old one was dirty called NCIS. They found the Coach was doping the students without them knowing, and he was fired, and blackballed, meanwhile the swimmers were and ROTC Students were detoxed and given second chance.

When Tony and Ziva came back the next several cases which were boring and routine, even the murders which was really saying something, murders shouldn't be routine, but really one victim left fingerprints and DNA all over the murder weapon that was still embedded in the victim's chest, and the next suspect was not only on security footage, and was heard threatening the victim, but didn't have a credible alibi, and left fibers behind, another killer, left dandruff all over the victim, the shoe print of an expensive limited edition sneaker. It was like the Killers weren't even trying not to get caught in Jodie's opinion.

All the while they were working these cases Tony and Ziva bought a 4 bedroom English Cottage type house in Mt. Vernon, Virginia, with a nice size backyard and a finished basement to make into a home gym for Ziva. Amos was happy. The man was retiring and was happy to sell it a couple just starting out, for a reasonable price, it wasn't a steal or anything, but they got a good it for a good price, and it was in impeccable condition the man really cared about his house, everything in the house had been updated within the last ten years, most within the last five, and the den was perfect for a Man-Cave, Ziva could have the Office and gym, they would set up the Living room, the dining room, Nursery, guest room, the kitchen was his, of course, and the baby grand in the living room. The house wasn't that big. It only had 3 bathrooms. And 2 car garage, and an attack for storage. Ziva and Tony decorated themselves and they noted it looked good, it blended their styles and the style of the house perfectly without going to war with each other, they had their friends over, and had dinner. This time as Tony was the host he was invited.

She got a video conference, the Gravedigger was taken care of. Heather Taffet never became the Grave Digger, She was still ambitious, Manipulative, and Poisonous but she chose the wrong person to marry, and now she's trapped in a perfect, just for appearance Christian right marriage, and is Legal Counsel for Mary Marsh's right wing Christian Organization as she married Marsh's brother-in-law, David Marsh. She's fabulously wealthy just like she always wanted as well as gets to use the law against people that she looks down on, and she get to manipulate people all she wants without breaking the law she also really does seem to love her children, and treat them very well, even if she teaches them to hate others. As Prominent Christian Attorney Heather Marsh she's actually happier than she would have been as Single AUSA Heather Taffet. She's definitely less murderous.

It was March 15 a Sunday, Abby and Jodie were sleeping as late as their tiny Human alarm clocks would let them, by 6:30 they were awake and were making breakfast their children in their height chairs that Gibbs made for them. Jethro eating his kibble. Jamie came in from her room. "Morning, Caffeine."

"Caf-Pow, Choc-Pow, Caffeine Gummy Bears, Caffeine Gum, Caffeine Chocolate, Flavored Caffeine Sparkling Water, we have Strawberry, Orange-Mango, and Tangerine…."

"God, I don't know why you guys don't go all the way, and inject it directly into your eyeballs."

"We have to be focused and alert at work, and do our jobs, I suggest the Caf or Choc-Pow, either one of those, keeps you going for five hours." Jodie said. "Which begs the question while You drink two or three in that time period."

"I need a little more focus and energy then you do. It takes a lot of energy and focus to do forensics not mention to be the sparkling personality everyone has come to expect of me at NCIS."

"I drink the choc-pow, twice a day, and then chew the gum all day, it had the best results for me. I found a gum that tastes good, because it's basically what's made for the military I can only chew four pieces a day, So I supplement with chocolate, and gummy bears."

"Wow." She shook her head. "I'll just have the Caf-Pow."

Caf-Pow had been, bottling for home use, much like a water cooler, you just have the tank changed or change it yourself. And Choc-Pow, was a mix that could be made yourself, much like any hot chocolate. Caf-Pow also had a line of canned energy drinks, that was similar but the same to the drink you got from the machine, and candies, they were the brand of gummies, that they had the Choc-Pow was the chocolate. Pow was a brand belonging to Red Shed convenience Stores, and Jodie owned one third of 60% of the company, 40% of the company was in public hands, 60% of the company was split between the three sisters, well now her two Aunts and herself. The Company CEO ran the company based in Los Angeles. It was an International Company at least Red Shed was with over 1300 Stores in Canada and US, so was Prescriptions Plus, Merchant Foods was just on the West Coast, from San Diego to Seattle, they also recently acquired Toy World, Price-Co, and Globe International Supermarket: Shop around the world down the street, making Jodie and her Aunts Billionaires. Abby and Jodie still made out and acted like they did, when Jodie was 24.

"You two are so cute it's nauseating. I can't believe how big the twins are 18 months old, they're so big."

Abby smiled. "I know, Pep is going to be a real trouble maker."

Jodie shook her head. "She takes after you. from what your mother told me, she's exactly like you when you were a little girl."

"I'm not the one who took on a serial killer when she was 8."

"Truth is their both stubborn and know what they want, Katie may seem cheerful, and happy go lucky, but she can be pretty willful if she doesn't get her way, and they both will get you with their little teeth if you're not careful. And I'm still not happy with DiNozzo for teaching them those two swear words."

"Well, if he teaches his kid you know Ziva will kill him right?" Abby asked.

"Or at least remove parts he'll seriously miss."

The next case involved the children of the children of Navy commander Mike Taffet, the son had found a gun and had hidden him his room, he thought his father had killed his bully with it that wasn't what happened at all.

"Your sister in law is a lawyer and your using the child advocate?" Gibbs asked Mrs. Taffet

"My sister in law is a conservative judgmental Christian nut job lawyer who works for Mary Marsh, I call her I'll get a lecture on how I don't take a belt to My kids often enough and how they're running wild. I know she means well, but it's hard dealing with her,"

"Ah." Meanwhile McGee destroyed Ducky's golf clubs, and Veronica helps him get them replaced, Ziva experiences ces morning sickness, and Jodie and the director help her with some home remedies. And Veronica eagerly awaits her husband's return.'

Because of various timelines colliding the criminal from the next case is not one they had to worry about, instead, Tony's team had to investigate a Navy Lieutenant who was run over by his wife while out on his morning jog, and Gibbs team investigated the case of a Marine Staff Sergeant who tried to strangle his wife, in both cases it seems the suspects were goaded into attacking their spouses by a third party both descriptions, Ziva and Jodie both did sketches of man. They came out pretty close, and they both looked like as average a man as humanly possible, the sketch was of no help. They had one case, and got the BAU involved, after the fifth victim, they were all Navy or Marine Personnel. They were having trouble catching him. He started killing Soldiers as well, as Colonel Mann joined in, until he tried to convince the wrong man and he was shot. He tried to convince Retired Colonel Daniel Robbins and is shot.

"Colonel, are you alright is your wife alright?" We're fine I'm not sure why he targeted us, I've been retired since my daughter Michaela went missing, Agent Gibbs."

"I know I was the one who investigated the case." He said putting his hand on the shoulder.

"Gunny, how many people did that bastard get?"

"He got 9 people to attack their spouses but only 7 people died, Lt. Bradshaw and Mrs. Morris will live, and recover and seemed to have met at Walter Reed and taken a liking to each other, they bonded over their mutual experience, after their divorces are final they plan on getting married."

Daniel laughed. "Good for them they deserve spouses who won't attack them, and Mrs. Morris deserves a Navy Husband anyway instead of a Ranger."

"I won't comment on that, but it turns out that, the person doing this, was using the same drug that the kidnappers in South America use to force compliance so, they might not have had a choice at least that's what their defense attorneys will say, but I have my doubts."

The next case Abby, and Jodie are back to Quantum Leap, Abby has to make a Leap into a Forensic Scientist, while Jodie plays Booth. Yes she has to play Booth, to make sure Howard Epps, can't play his mind games with them years later. They have an iron clad case for all the murders. And they leap out. When they get home.

When they get home, they settle back down into their lives. They have Gibbs, Jenny and the Giblets for dinner. And it's a nice dinner.

Then they work the Team in LA, when there's a Murder out there with ties here. Including one Eli David's men who had been Ziva's friend when they were young, but was not taking her marrying a gentile or having a child with him well. it also involved high tech weapons G. Callen's past and a mysterious Russian, it took a while to iron out, but Jodie who was there, managed to keep Callen from getting shot. And returned fire, shooting the person in the shoulder, she was very put out when they insisted on putting him in an ambulance and getting him medical attention. She wanted to interrogate him. Unfortunately he had a suicide pill, and killed himself. An autopsy revealed a childhood spent in the middle-east, and the last 15 years spent in America in the Mid-Atlantic States. Tony Kills Rivkin to Protect his wife and unborn baby, they manage to stop the terrorists, and Ziva is rushed to the hospital. She is fine, but now five months pregnant she is put on bed rest during the rest of her pregnancy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The twins are turning two, and Abby and Jodie have decided not to kill themselves for a party they won't remember like they did when they were one. The twins are really full little people now, they are both on track for two and are actually a little ahead they speak 100 words a piece, a English, with a smattering of Spanish, Italian and French, and are fluent in ASL. They are fully Potty trained, and know a little self-defense, they've been to the labs, and Know how to count to 100 in three languages, Do simple multiplication, and read simple books. They have most-likely inherited her intelligence, they have a special tutor right now, in Wendell Bray who is very intelligent not as intelligent as she is but he is very sweet and patient and needs the money desperately. Pep is a sweet, Kind compassionate little girl with a big heart, but who has a mischievous side a mile wide, and is always finding ways in and out of trouble. And she still has the worst Potty Mouth ever, if anyone ever says a bad word in her presence she latched onto it. She has so far Learned Hell, Damn, Shit, Ben Zona, and Pillock, Brett Langer, Ziva, and Ambassador Lord John Marbury were very sorry they swore in front of Abby Scuito's children. Well Lord John was sorry before Abby did anything the others, well they paid dearly. As for Katie she is a Cheerful, Bubbly, bouncy, Energetic, ray of sunshine who loves animals, black roses, and loves to dress in Dark Purple and Black her favorite colors. Both have Abby-isms and Jodie-isms about them. And both children have assigned certain tasks to their Mothers. Abby is the family doctor, she is for fixing boos and when you're sick, they both want her then, they both want Jodie at Bedtime because she tells the best stories and she can scare the monsters away.

Ziva is still on Bed rest and the only person who can keep her on bed rest and keep her feather's unruffled in the twelve nurse, Tony hired. A former Army Nurse, the daughter of Retired Army Nurse Corps Major Margaret Houlihan, and Retired Doctor and Korean War Hero Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce, Wife of the Late Army Intelligence Officer Major Henry O'Reilly, Grace O'Reilly and Mother of former Seattle Grace Resident current Army Captain George O'Malley's Wife, Captain Molly O'Reilly. This Blonde Powerhouse is the only one who can keep Ziva entertained and calm, which keeps Ziva's Soon to be son, calm, and safe. Ziva was hoping for a little girl to name Talia. But she is having a little boy. Tony and Ziva settled on the name, David Ernest DiNozzo. Pronounced like the Man's name instead of like her last name, and Ernest for Ernest Yost who passed away two months earlier. Jodie insisted they all attend it was a beautiful ceremony at Arlington, the president came, since Jodie was written as his next of kin and inherited everything she received the flag and everything, and Tony insisted on calling him Davy.

The Party for the twins was small intimate and NCIS, Abby's and Jodie immediate families only. It was a backyard Barbeque, Jeff ran the grill. They enjoyed their presents, everything was light-hearted and fun. The first case they pulled after the Twins Birthday was. A case where a Young female Naval Aviator and Radio Control Officer Lt. Emily Behring barely out of the Academy was killed she was working at an All-Female Strip Club, called Sweethearts, Clients were all Female, the dancers were female, and bouncers were female and Gay Males, as were the bartenders. Veronica and Jodie went undercover as dancers, McGee went under as a very gay Bartender, Abby went undercover as a customer, and Langer, DiNozzo and Gibbs investigated the case. They discovered that the Lieutenant was killed by her Jealous Lover her Partner Pilot Lt. Sam Hunter. With the case closed they all went home but all throughout the case several of her colleagues wanted to know how Veronica and Jodie knew how much about the ins and outs of stripping. Veronica could honestly say she was a private eye and got the information that way. Jodie shrugged and said it was classified they goaded her and said come on, she said she's been undercover well what passes as cover before and that's all she's saying,

The next case, a Marine is holding his daughter's stepfather on the roof of his office building with a 45 automatic pistol, and has already beaten the man senseless.

"Gunnery Sergeant Hall, Is there any way we can resolve this peacefully?" Jodie asked she was besides Gibbs their best negotiate her.

"This piece of filth touched my little girls, put his hands, and his lips, and his dick in their private places only their husband is supposed to touch, he's deserves this!"

"But if You do this he'll just a victim, and you'll be in prison, if you let us arrest him, our forensic scientist who is the best can find proof, and then he'll be in prison and you can help your girls heal. They need you now out here to help them get better, not in some prison." She said and it worked. The stepfather was found guilty, since the little girls were 4 and 8 he got a lot of time. And the father got a suspended sentence, and two months off without pay. Since his Ex-Wife took him back, and she had won her divorce and her now second ex-husband was seriously rich it wasn't a problem. The girls were referred to Dr. Alexandra Rickett-Beckett.

The next case, A Navy Commander is stabbed to death through the throat with an Expensive fountain pen in the Penthouse Suite of the Elsinore Hotel in DC. There is enough evidence to show he had a bed partner who stabbed him probably for snoring. And that his neighbors below him could hear the snoring, and it kept them up. They tracked the person down. A young thief named Reno West, named After Reno West, her father a thief in the 1960s and 70s, Who was famous for take a little, leave a little of course Reno Senior didn't often sleep with his victims, to get into the houses which Reno Junior did. And Snoring was incredibly horrible, but I wouldn't have stabbed him, Smothering would have made much more sense since with the snoring no one would have thought to check for foul play if he stopped breathing. She was sent up for murder.

The next case a Blogger who accuses NCIS a cover up is killed, both teams have to investigate the case he was blogging about to find out who killed him and why. They do find the killer, meanwhile, they work with Metro PD, and have questions asked to them by The Lightman group, instead of polygraph tests, something Jenny Shepherd has implemented.

"You have a top secret file." Cal Lightman asked Jodie

"So do you.' Jodie countered.

He laughed. "Is anything in your secret file going to put NCIS at risk?"

"No, unless an enemy we haven't heard from since before I joined the project comes gunning for me. But that's unlikely.'

"But still a possibility."

"Yes, my team already knows about her."

He nods. The questions continued they asked about Abby and her babies. The next case was a Petty Officer first class was bound, gagged, and had his member cut off, where he then bled out apparently he was a love and leave 'em type. He had been with over 500 women, and it was a matter of narrowing down the forensics, it turned out not be one of the girls he was sleeping with but one of their father's. Meanwhile the twins made a friend, a little girl named Winnie Roberts, daughter of Captain Camille Creswell, USMC, JAG Corps, and Lieutenant Michael Roberts, Personal Navy Chief Of Staff under Santos, Admiral AJ Chegwidden. The children have a playdate, at Abby and Jodie's Home.

"I'm glad, Winnie made some friends." Cammie, Winnie's Mother said, she was wearing casual clothes. "I mean other than her older cousins Mike's brother and his wife have four kids, but they're all at least four years older than her, they love her, and they know to be gentle with her but they really don't know how to get down on her level, the Rabbs, who used to be at JAG and visit have a daughter, Her age but they live in San Diego, and Loren Singer has a daughter Winnie's age, but they're both very unpleasant and I know I shouldn't say that about a Superior officer, but she just seems to see everything in a harsh and negative light."

Jodie was called to Quantum Leap, in mid-September, Abby stayed in DC. Not wanting to interrupt the twin's education. She went.

"What do I need to do?"

"Specifically you need to get spanked."

"Excuse me.'

"As 9 year old Santana Lopez You need to get a spanking in front of Quinn Fabray, allowing her to confess her father abuses her, which will allow your lawyer Mom and doctor dad to get her help, and wake her mother up, and get her to divorce her dad, and have her runaway 16 year old daughter Franny come home, before she starts using drugs and contracts HIV."

"This amuses you doesn't it?" She asks Ro.

"A little, but it's not like she'll be a BDSM pro like Abby, or use a belt, she use a wooden spoon, or sources say."

"Fine."

She stepped into the Quantum Leap accelerator, and found herself in a little girl's bedroom with Brittany S. Pierce and Quinn Fabray.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Quinn got up and left.

"You're not Santana…." Soul mates can tell.

"No, I'm not. Everyone else thinks I am though I'm here on a Mission. I have to get me, Santana in trouble, so Maribel will spank me, and Quinn will confess that she's being abused any ideas?"

"Maribel will spank you if you're being disrespectful, but if it comes out of the blue like that, she'll know you're doing it on purpose and ground you too."

"Anything else?"

"You could do something dangerous."

"We could take the bus to Columbus or Akron see a show."

"I don't want to get spanked too, and Quinn would probably get seriously hurt."

"Yeah, your right."

"Loud Karaoke with inappropriate lyrics?"

"Then disrespectful when she comes to tell you turn it off, that's a good plan."

"Santana is in love with you, you know." Jodie said.

"I know I don't mind waiting until she can see it. So do you go around jumping into people's lives and fixing their problems?"

"When it's my turn yes, my father did it before me, and I share the job with my brother, he does it more than I do, usually I stay home with my wife, and little girls."

"You're married?" She nods.

"I can't tell you anything else, we should set up the Karaoke. Quinn came back, and after three songs, of suggestive lyrics Maribel came up.

"Girls, I don't think you should be listening to and singing these songs, why don't you find something else to do."

"Mami, we were just having fun, you always have to ruin everything."

In Spanish Marisol spoke quietly. "Baby, if you don't want to sleep on your stomach tonight you'll apologize and play something else."

In Spanish Jodie shouted back. "Mami you're ruining my life I'm trying to have fun with my friends and you're here being a dictator, and…."

Maribel, grabbed hold of her, silencing her. "I'm Sorry girls, I have to have a discussion with Santana about her behavior and then we can make some Cookies, how does that sound?"

"Yeah." Brittany said.

"Sure." Quinn said. Maribel dragged Jodie by her ear to the kitchen. Maribel got out the Wooden spoon. Ziggy said that the only thing that might get Quinn to open up was seeing Santana spanked. So Jodie took the hand spanking and then the Wooden spoon to her bare backside, it honestly wasn't even half as hard as Abby spanks then adults who spank children don't spank as hard as Abby and Jodie spank each other unless their abusive, but Abby and Jodie are two consensual adults, and if they choose to physically punish their children behind a gentle pop to the bottom or a light tap to the hands, they would be a lot more gentle then they are with each other.

Back in the waiting room,

"So, she intentionally getting my Mami to spank her why?" Santana looked up at Theresa Bruckner.

"SO that Quinn will know that she was spanked and will feel comfortable taking about her own abuse, Quinn's father is abusive, and her Mother needs to leave him, but needs the courage to do that."

"Oh, so what's the lady like who's in my body?"

"She's a Super Genius with Combat Skills, speaks Dozens of languages. She usually lives in DC with her Wife, and her little girls, she's Semi-retired from our work, so she can be with her wife and kids."

"She's gay?"

"Both her and her wife are bisexual, they're just happily ever after for each other. She's actually my ex-girlfriend. She's very kind, and compassionate woman."

"You know Britt will know it's not me right?"

Back in Lima, after being spanked, and crying, Jodie, decided to let Maribel in on the scheme. "Lo seinto Mami, I did all this on purpose, getting spanked on purpose…" She rubbed her face on Maribel's shirt.

"Why would you do that, bebe?"

"I think Quinn is being abused by her father, her sister ran away from home, she's only 16 and they're not even looking for her, and she wasn't a trouble maker…..Mami I'm scared, I thought if she saw me get spanked she might open up, but I didn't think it through….."

"Oh, Cariño, You try so hard to hide your big heart under that tough exterior. Did Brittany know of your plan?"

"We talked about it, she talked me out of talking the bus to Columbus."

"Then I will talking to Susan. Don't worry neither of you are in anymore trouble. Let the adults take care of it….."

Meanwhile while they were watching the Movie, Quinn confessed and they talked. Maribel found Franny Fabray and gave her a safe place to live. Next she found Judy Fabray, and Judy did talk to her, and they found out that Judy actually had a law degree that she never used because Russell wouldn't let her. Maribel hired her for her firm, and then they filed complaint with the police, and got restraining Orders, she then turned him into the IRS, and brought Quinn and herself to Medical examines and pictures. Russell Fabray was arrested child and spousal abuse, and the divorce left Judy pretty broke with once FBI's White Collar Crime division was going through his files with a fine tooth comb, and it was discovered that a girlfriend pretty money tight, but her job as an associate counsel in Maribel's firm made, and the money from her parents kept her afloat. She ended up the best associate to go to for situations with family law. Especially custody dispute. Meanwhile her little trip to the future helped Santana accept who she is, and who Brittany was to her, and when the time came she didn't struggle with her sexuality, and she just accepted Brittany as her girlfriend she didn't have some giant coming out party either, and announce it to the school, she and Brittany just behaved like a couple, and if people asked they told them the truth. She was already loved and accepted by Brittany so she never had a breast augmentation so she never lost her top spot on the pyramid, Rachel was their friend and Rachel who was popular, rich and had the backing of more than one celebrity had made sure the Slushie Machine was removed the minute anyone tried to slushie anyone. She was very impulsive and occasionally reacted with violence which being her friend, Santana knew got her spanked on more than one occasion, Mostly by her Mom, because she knew her dads were completely wrapped around her finger. In another timeline the Unholy Trio had become a Quartet, and with the funding for Glee, coming from businesses, and sponsors thanks to Shelby, Judy, and Maribel, Sue had no problem with Glee she liked them, and insisted her cheerios join so they could improve their skills. When Jodie leaped back and learned all this information she was a little overwhelmed She was also surprised to learn that Sue at one point used Shelby to take on Congress and them to declare cheerleading a sport, so that her girls would be protected.

"Your cousin and her his merry and of thieves were involved, but they hardly had to do anything because Sue and Shelby were involved."

"Apparently you don't mess with Sue Sylvester and her plans. Any other leaps?"

"Just one, the next leap, was of course a pain in the ass, it was to get Margaret Mann, her friend Charlie Epps, mother into a doctor sooner, than later, so her cancer would be detected and could be taken care of, and would be treatable. It worked and they informed her, she was still alive in 2009. Charlie was married to Amita Ramanujan and had a daughter named Molly, and a son named Ricky, named after his Mother, and Richard Feynman, and FBI Agent son, Don was married to Robin Brooks, with a daughter named Brooke Colby Epps, since he delivered her in an elevator. She came back and returned to DC, to the arms of her wife, and the snuggles of her children.

Noon it was her birthday and it looked like a Marine was killed by a practical joke. Or that maybe his practical jokes were the reason someone had to kill him. Of course it went deeper than that. And Jodie always felt bad at the families who couldn't get it as right as hers did. She loved her wife. She loved her babies. And of course she'd rather be trick or treating with her babies.

Abby takes them around the desks in the Bull pen, and the agents give them candy. It's cute. The next case Gibbs boat shows up with some Soldiers in it just drifting, and it may cause an international incident and it may involve Gibbs mentor Mike Frank, in the end it involves, Mike's daughter-in-law Leyla, and his granddaughter, Amira, and Leyla's mother Shada who wants both the young woman and her daughter back and used former Colonel Merton Bell, A Black Ops Contractor to accomplish this. But they catch and arrest Bell, and Shada reconciles with her daughter and her choices. And she helps, her daughter and Franks, and Jane and Jeff Blue create a rescue operations for Afghan Women. Jodie helps by bringing in Contacts like Senator Alex. P. Keaton, former White House press secretary and chief of staff, CJ Cregg, former first Lady, Abby Bartlett, Celebrities, Shelby Corcoran, and Jessica Rabb, who had moved onto other projects, since Wicked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **This an AU Multicrossover time travel NCIS Fic with a mild slash between Abby and my OC, and a Mild DD relationship between them. Expect slash, allusions to corporal punishment, crossovers to any show I feel like sticking in there, expect episodes, and details to change because of time travel and interference from other fandoms, and just because I feel like it. And if owned any of these TV Shows I wouldn't be working a job where I had to be on my feet all day for minimum wage. Not that I'm not grateful for my job, but if I had that kind of money I wouldn't need it. Jibbs, Tiva, Logan/Veronica from Veronica Mars. And NCIS: New Orleans doesn't exist. NCIS LA does. Quantum Leap crosses over far too often for New Orleans to exist. And time lines don't always line up. I will and often have to change the time line of a show to match up, with my Police Woman/NCIS/Quantum Leap Fic.**

It is Now the second week of November, the twins were in early intervention, and were tutored by Wendell Bray and early Intervention by Dr. Katrina Turner, an early education specialist for the gifted. Katrina Turner, was a Naval Officer's wife, she was married to Commander Sturgis Turner, She herself was Half-African American and Half Jewish. Her Maternal grandfather was Dr. Sidney Freedman, a Pioneering Trauma Psychiatrist, and Her Father was Naval SEAL Herbert "Magic" Williams, the first Black SEAL, to go on to become an Admiral, and is currently the Navy Chief of staff. Dr. or Miss Kat as she is known to the girls, has been wonderful for them, and Wendell Bray loves being on Salary and working for her as opposed to just tutoring the twins. Kat and Sturgis have been married for years, which Jodie knows is because of a leap, because he was single as far as he knew, just a few months ago. And have a so named Micah, who is five, and a daughter named Sydney.

Both teams have to deal with a high security murder during a block out, only Gibbs, Veronica, Thornton and Jodie are having no trouble without the High tech toys. Jodie stays in Abbie's domain the entire time to show her low tech tricks to do forensics, and calm her wife down. They were able to catch the murderer, and with help keep a dangerous program from being added to the Internet when the power kicked back on.

"How do you know how to do all this, Jason I get he's a farm boy but Veronica and Jodie….." McGee asked

Veronica just smiled she wasn't going to answer, it was too much fun not answering the truth was. Truth was she'd been in police stations her whole life, she studied the history before she joined the Bureau her dad made sure of it. "What can I say? Like Xena I have many skills."

"And I have many more then her." Jodie said. Jodie, Kelly, and Abby arrive.

"Abby, Jodie, Princess this is Amazing, you managed all the forensics, with just the basics." Gibbs kisses them both on the cheek.

"Daddy it was Jodie, she had all these tricks up her sleeve."

"I was TAD on my other job, once, in a Forensics Lab that pretty much McGyvered all the way." Because it was set in the early 1960s. She loved those family Leaps. The power came back on, and Abby and Jodie picked up their babies, and put them in the car seats of they had a DVD player and it was currently playing, WALL-E. Abby refused any of the Disney movies where the women were weak with no depth. A lot of the old live actions were very big with her, Summer Magic, Mary Poppins, Bed knobs and Broomsticks, Flight of the Navigator, Parent Trap. Mulan was Jodie's favorite, and Abby's favorite was Lilo, from Lilo and Stich. Pep's favorite was Lilo too, and Katie's favorite was WALL-E. Proving they were both their Mama's girls.

The next case which was smack dab in the middle of thanksgiving, causing huge amounts of stress for Jodie who always invites her teammates and any family they want or need to invite. This year it would be Gibbs, Director Shepherd, Kelly, Jasper, Anna, Jackson Gibbs, Ducky, Joann Mallard, Veronica and Logan, Tim and Sarah McGee, Brett Langer, Jane, Jeff, and Janie, Cousin Blaine because no one else wants him, and Rory Gilmore will stop if she has time, but working as a speech writer for the Santos Administration does not allow as much free time as she thought it would. Her live-in boyfriend Pulitzer Prize winning Author Jess Mariano will be here though, because he has nowhere else to go within driving distance, meanwhile the case they work the week of thanksgiving is brutal it involves gifted children and Abby and Jodie are on edge throughout the case, and use Doctor Kat as a source heavily, but they solve the murder, protect the kids, and get the bad guys all time for the thanksgiving dinner. And even manage Black Friday and Cyber Monday Shopping. And working at a soup kitchen on Saturday and Sunday.

It was Tuesday December 1st. Jodie was having lunch with childhood friend, Deputy Communications Director Rory Gilmore at a local diner blocks from the white house.

"Rory why did you want to see me?"

"I was briefed on what you do."

"I'm an NCIS agent."

"The Other what you do."

"Oh."

"Have you ever leapt into My life."

"Not Your Life, someone Leapt into Your Mom's and made sure she married your stepfather early in your life, without him your life would have taken some sharp detours you would have stole Yacht at one point, joined the DAR after running away and living in your grandmother's pool house."

"I did join the DAR, but I get your point, did it turn out alright."

"As far as I know you ended up a white House reporter, but alone."

"I'm happier this way, I love Jess. And As much as I used to dream of being Christiane Amanpour, I'm much happier as a speech writer….I don't like traveling going presidential class, I'd never be able to handle less than economy foreign correspondents have to use sometimes."

"Well You have 6 years, and then there are plenty of other politicians who need Speech writers. A Nice senator or a Governor. You could go back to writing Articles…."

"You don't have any special insight?"

"I could ask Ziggy but no."

"Damn."

"Why?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Why tell me, Why not tell Lane or your Mom."

"I already told Lane, and You know Lorelai."

I nodded. "She'd flashback to 1984."

"I mean I'm 25 years old, and I was made Deputy Communications Director of the White House, do you know how much of a big deal that is? I'm not even an Intern, I'm Deputy under Lou Thornton, that's huge."

"So, what do you need, a little touch of Stars Hollow, because I only stayed there in the summer." Her mother could only stay for two weeks. But her Mother would often leave her in Stars Hollow all summer with Aunt Babette.

"Your Still one of us. Just Like Hep Alien, which even with their 50 year old front man still managed to become famous. And My Ex-boyfriend Dean got that Hockey Scholarship to University of Toronto, and ended up for the Toronto Maple Leafs. And he was in that ridiculous Levis commercial."

"I may only be into guys 33.3% of the time, but those jeans were tight in all the right places. Look Rory you know how to be a Mom, you had a great one, you should probably include more fruits and vegetables and less candy and caffeine in your kid's diet, and eating out all the time in DC is not a good idea for financial security, but your Mom was almost as good a mom as mine, but that's only because your Mom wasn't a barrier breaking female cop who rose to the rank of Lieutenant of her department with 3 teams under her, but anyway you'll know what's right for you and if it's a girl you already have a first name picked out…."

She laughed. "True, Lorelai Lane Mariano, if it's a boy we'll have to talk about that."

"James is a good name from Rebel without a cause, since your Jess is so much like the character."

"He was when you knew him as a teenager not so much anymore he's grown up."

"Jack as in Kerouac, Lucas, as in your stepfather, Richard as in your grandfather, Victor the male version of your Mother's maiden name, Lane your best friend's first name is unisex, there's always Jess Junior call him JJ."

"Thanks, Jodie."

The Lunch ended and the first case they caught this week, was the Murder of a Pilot from the Seahawk. Arthur "King" Rowan. Was a tall, thin, blonde man with a buzz cut. The Seahawk was in port for repairs, and had been for a month, and would be for four more months. His opens eyes were supposed to be blue, but they were clouded over. He had a Very Odd Knife Sticking out of his ribs.

"What kind of Knife is that?" Brett said. Jodie was about to answer.

Jason did instead. "Arkansas Toothpick used by the South during the Civil War, they were outlawed by many placed afterward and those laws are still on the books in some places. I own one. My Great-Great-Great-Great-grandfather was in the Union Army and got it off a Confederate Soldier, at the Battle of Gettysburg, Which he managed to survive, It's been passed down from oldest son, to Oldest son. This looks Authentic too, not a Replica, it'd be worth money."

They discovered Lt. Arthur "King" Rowan was descended of Confederate Soldier Corporal Thomas Rowan, of the Arkansas Infantry and it was his knife. They delve into the Pilot's Life, his Radio Intercept Officer's, was Lt. Jennifer "Magic" O'Reilly, his friends and fellow Pilots included Lt. Logan "Hollywood" Echolls, Lt. Dakota "Queenie" Burden, Lt. Sam "Hawk' Hawkins, and Lt. Nikos "Pappy" Pappas. RIO include Lt. Jennifer "Magic" O'Reilly, Lt. Mariana "Oracle" Williams, Lt. Rachel "Sully" Sullivan, Lt. Sarah "Princess" Cameron, Lt. Tina "Jersey" Mastriani. They went about rounding everyone up, Logan was the easiest he just came to work with his wife, O'Reilly, and Williams who was Katrina's sister baby Mariana, also were quite easy. They came in very easily, the pilots, came in one by one and so did the Rio Intercept officers, not one of the killed them but together they did point them in the right direction. King was having an affair with an Enlisted female Sailor a member of the deck crew, this came from Magic and Oracle who had noticed, but were 100% sure and if they were sure they weren't going to ruin two careers. They found the female sailor, Seaman Selena Monroe or tried to, she was dead too, Suicide overdose one week earlier. They continued investigating and discovered the female had a half-brother, David Monroe. They found the murderer and got the confession. Both lives were ruined, the BAU studied the case and concluded that the woman didn't really want to be in a relationship with him, and it was rape under the color of authority, and that's why she committed suicide. It was a nasty mess of a case, and Jodie was glad when it was over and she would immerse herself in family life again. And holiday preparations

During the next case they have to investigate a Marine's death. A Marine who had converted to Islam, they have to consider if it's a hate crime, or Honor killing, but they find out the truth, while dealing with the Victim's family, and their own during the holiday seasons. Gibbs has to figure out why his father's is acting to strangely, and the twins are enjoying their first real Christmas. They have toys and enjoy them for the first time more than the wrapping paper. Jodie and Abby, got them a lot of dolls, and books, and other toys. Michael and Gloria, and Luca and his wife Renee were here to spoil them rotten, New Year's Gloria and Michael babysat and Jodie, Abby, Luca and Renee went out to one of Abby's clubs, and danced the night away, they didn't get home until three AM. The next case they handled was the bizarre murder of a Navy Pilot, which was interrupted by an Attorney working for Colonel Merton Bell. Jodie made a few calls, and the Colonel backed off, soon enough. Someone had enough **_Leverage_** against him she supposed, but he ended up in prison permanently, and dead flat broke. M. Allison Hart, had little interest in helping the Colonel when no money was coming in. She didn't like him to begin with, but she was a High Profile lawyer in DC, if she never took money from previously convicted people she didn't like she wouldn't be able to afford her office space, her car, or money for food. She needed all these things. She wasn't a lawbreaker, and she wasn't anymore unethical than any other DC lawyer, other than the dying breed of truly noble lawyers like Ainsley Hayes, Commander Sturgis Turner, and Caroline Julian. Hart moved on to another case. Meanwhile at the end of the case, Ziva goes into labor, she's in labor for 34 and half hours. And afterward David DiNozzo is born, at 11:12 am, on January 7th, 2010. He is called Davy, or DJ. He brings him out for us all to see.

"David Jethro DiNozzo, eight pounds, 6 ounces, 12 and half inches long,"

"He's Beautiful Tony." Veronica said.

"How does it feel to be a dad?" Logan asked.

"Great, Davy here is going to be a Linebacker for Ohio State….and then he'll be whatever he wants to be. A Football player, or a cop, or an artist….."

"That's great Tony, you should probably get back to your wife." Jodie said. He smiles and nods. He goes back into the room where Ziva is, and hands her the baby, the baby nuzzles her covered chest, and she does what all mothers do, and breast feeds him.

"They are not there for you to stare at Tony, did you call my father?"

"He is on his way, Ziva. He started crying. It was weird."

"My father is not usually so emotional I know but Ari's children, and me are all he has left. Noah will if he continues to get the right kind of support, go into Entertainment, and Sarah is going to be a dancer, My father is pleased with that. For children of Ari's, to be entertainers, it means so much to him."

They called Noah, Sarah and Hannah Puckerman who were very excited about little Davy, Eli came and was very happy to meet his grandson. Soon Ziva, and Tony were on leave. They had a case involving Tony's father and the assassination of a foreign prince, and they had to bring tony is, to get his insights, he was distracted, especially when Anthony DiNozzo Senior saw the wedding ring, and made a comment that had Tony attack him, yelling 'Stay away from my wife, and son you old bastard!' anyway Tony's father made things both better and worse with the royal family, they were able to solve the case, but not without some serious political ballet.

On a Flight Back from Paris, Jodie, and Jason learn their job to protect a witness in a government embezzlement case got harder as there is an assassin aboard, meanwhile Ziva, is struggling with motherhood, Tony is struggling with being home while the team has a case, Abby is struggling with the terrible twos, in the twins, Kelly is struggling with finishing her Master's dissertation, and Gibbs is struggling his children growing up. The assassin is stopped and actually killed, and later, Abby holds Jodie as she cries for having ended a life. But it Pep, and Katie who cheer her up the next day when Pep says.

"Mommy sick?" She asked her Mama.

"No, Pep she's just sad."

"I make it better." She shuffles over, and climbs up on the bed, and then into her Mommy's lab, and hugs her around the neck and kisses her Mommy. "Kiss make it all better."

Jodie laughs. "Your right, a kiss makes it all better. You know what who wants Diner breakfast?"

"Yay!" the little girls yell.

She had a week off to recover, and Abby took the week off as well. They had their diner breakfast and just had fun with their girls. They visited with Ziva and Davy, they visited with their other family, took a two day trip to New Orleans, one to Stars Hollow, before coming home. The next case was a killer, the teams had to stop terrorists from planting a bomb, they did, and it worked, but it was very hard on Jodie as she was the team leader in Tony absence.

The next case was all kinds of fun actually, when one of the drivers of a shady shipping company is found dead, they have to team up with the FBI to take them down. It was like fast and furious for Jodie, she loved it. Veronica and Jason, all had a good time. they solved the case, Damon Werth was back when we told him where Ziva was, he nodded, he knew she was pregnant last time. He smiled. He was happy for her.

The next case was horrible, Navy Lieutenant (Junior Grade) named Hailey Gannon, was murdered at a Murder Mystery role Playing Inn, everyone there was dressed as if it was the 1930s, and were trying to solve a fake murder, when they got a real murder.

"She's won the murder mystery weekend at a Silent auction at a charity event." The Owner of the Inn said. "She was a sweet girl, quiet though, shy….she was very interested in architecture though, she talked my ear off on the architecture of my inn….."

'Anything else?"

"Well, she talked to Mr. James for over two hours, he was in the Navy from 1960 until 1990, in Logistics and Supply in the Pentagon, the same unit she's in. they know some of the same people, in fact her current CO, Admiral Dawson was just Ensign Dawson when he knew him."

Jodie went to talk to Mr. James. "Mister James, Jodie Anderson, NCIS."

"When I was in the Navy, I was Master Chief James, or But they mostly Alfred, from Batman, Alfred practically ran Batman's life, and he always had what he needed, right weapons, or the right tuxedo, he always had it. And I could do that."

"Good to know." She memorized his details she would call him later with a job offer. He was 18 in 1960. He wasn't that old. He could probably use some mental stimulation. After they solved the case. (In which it was not murder, but a grand mal seizure she was hiding from the navy because she didn't want to be medically separated) she called Simon James and asked if he would like a job, running the Virginia office, of Anderson Inc. they really did need someone. They had two offices, West Coast, which was the main headquarters, and the east coast. He would still need to apply, but she liked him and she was on the board. he applied and got the job. He was grateful he was making just oodles of money now. And he could put his daughter into a better facility, she was autistic.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **This an AU Multicrossover time travel NCIS Fic crossovers to any show I feel like sticking in there, expect episodes, and details to change because of time travel and interference from other fandoms, I also may take one or two characters from a fandom instead of the whole show, just because I feel like it and I can. I Own Nothing. if owned any of these TV Shows I wouldn't be working a job where I had to be on my feet all day for minimum wage. Not that I'm not grateful for my job, I am, very grateful. but if I had that kind of money from all the shows I'm writing about, I wouldn't be working a job, where I need to buy Anti-fatigue insoles.**

The next episode is full of intrigue and surprises, when a former Marine found MIA from Afghanistan has a new life,and a new identity, is found shot in the park, they find the tie to the theft from overseas, meanwhile Abby has taken in a guiding eyes dog, and Jodie is not happy about it. The twins are of course. They find the killer, and Joanne comfort's Ducky about the death of his mother. So naturally Gibbs and his family know, so Kelly is seen comforting her Uncle Ducky. When the case is solved. Kelly meets Ducky at his mother's grave.

"Did your grandmother tell you?"

"She told Jenny and Dad, Jas, and Anna don't know, and you know Jenny and Dad will leave you alone until you ask for help. Uncle Duck, you know I'm here for you if you need me. I've known you since I was 8 years old you were there for me when My Mama….."

He smiled sadly. "I know my dear. You were so lost, Your father was so angry, Jenny was not in the picture yet, the two of you clung so tightly to each other."

"And you and Mike Franks, you were there for us, So was Uncle Tobias, and Nana, and Grandpa, and then when Abby came, and Director Morrow, he gave Dad a lot more leeway then he needed too, like when I was sick with the chicken pox when I was 10, and he let dad stay home all week with me….."

"Your father had at least six month accrued leave time, at that point he wasn't being generous."

They continue to talk, and she brings comfort to him. Back at the Scuito-Anderson Household. There is an Epic Tantrum in Progress, the usually laid back Katie insisted on having candy for dinner and when they insisted on her eating her dinner, she went boneless on the floor, and is flailing about, and screaming No, dinner, Candy! At the top of her lungs, and yelling. Her sister who never responds the way you think she will. Is calmly eating her dinner. They wait pick her up and put in her corner, on her square Time Out Mat, they found them on the internet Time Out Blankets, they were quilts that Aunt Babette made for them. They were Square but in the Middle was a Bull-eye pattern in Purple and Black, or Blue and Silver, Pep had Blue and Silver. It was a Comfy, soft Popcorn Rug. And Katie Knew not to move from the rug. But that didn't stop her tantrum. Abby and Jodie knew, Katie that Katie had no idea what the tantrum was about anymore. Her emotions had hijacked her, and when she wound down she's probably eat her dinner, like nothing happened. Katie and Abby knew that. Proponents of spanking might tell them that right then would be the perfect timing to give a few swats, but Jodie is has two PhDs in Psychology, Forensic Psychology, and Clinical Psychology, and she knows that there is no reason to spank or even swat Katie right now. If she had left time out once placed there, or maybe reacted by biting then yes, swats would have been in order. But Spanking or swatting should never be used as the default punishment. In actuality when Katie was done with her tantrum, she was sullen but she ate her dinner, and by bath and bedtime it was completely forgotten.

The next case NCIS handled was with CGIS, and Supervisory Special Agent Abigail Borin was a Gibbs personality clone, Director Shepherd was very jealous, but Gibbs was a very loyal man he would never have cheated on Shannon and he would never cheat on Jenny, Semper Fidelis was not just the Marine Motto to him. Abby Borin was a good leader, and they worked well together, and it turns out there was a good reason Abby Borin was a Mini Gibbs, she was the baby, Shannon gave up in 1975, during their one encounter under the bleachers, before they formally met at the train station. She told him after Kelly was born but the adoption records were Sealed completely and utterly because it was a Catholic charity that handled the adoption. The case itself involved buried treasure, and it turned out the wife did it, when DiNozzo suggested it. Ziva who was visiting said.

"You keep suggesting such things, you'll get to experience such things for yourself." She said darkly.

"Sweet Cheeks you don't mean that."

"DiNozzo, I am tired, My breasts hurt, My nipples are chafed raw, I am caffeine deprived, and every thing I mean everything sets your son off. The only time he will sleep is when I drive like I do on War Zones, I've already received a warning, a ticket, a call from Social Services, and over two dozen dirty looks. But He does not Sleep, Tony. He must sleep, If does not sleep he will go insane and take me with him!" She shouts, waking up the baby, and they both start crying. Everyone is looking.

"She's a new Mom." She said and everyone goes about their business. Jenny agrees to babysit for a few hours, and the couple go out to dinner and a Movie. Meanwhile Abigail Borin got to know, her new family. And about her Birth Mom. Next Abby and Jodie and their twins go to Quantum Leap. The entire tram is settled around the conference table.

"What's our first assignment?"

"Abby, the girls, and Jodie go off to Quantum Leap, for awhile Abby, Jodie, JT, Sam, Donna, Sammy Jo, Ro, Tru, Theresa, and Al all gather the conference room With Ziggy in attendance as well. She has a new robotic android Body compliments of Eureka.

"Looking sharp there, Ziggy." Abby said.

"Thank you, Abby I do feel quite beautiful now that I have a new android body. Now let's get to the matter at hand. The Death of Lewis Young. Which was three years ago."

"It devastated their team, especially Michelangelo Scarlatti, You need to Leap in before the attempts, into Sara Kominski, and go to the cops, with the information we have, since she isn't going to give it up." Ro said. "JT will be going in as Sam Braddock one of the SRU members...and Sam will be Detective Dancy."

They were gone for a little over 60 hours, for her it was a double leap. 12 hours as Sara Kominsky and 48 hours as Jules Callaghan, it was a Double leap for Sam as well, he went into Inspector Halloran almost immediately. But they got all the Bombs, and Land minds, and Rafer went to prison without killing himself, and Sara got off light five year suspended sentence, which Jodie thought was ridiculous given this was terrorism, but she wasn't the judge.

Their next leap, they leapt into Charlie Epps life and allowed him to help a little girl named Jessica Cartman. Allowing Jessica to grow up, and become a child psychologist specializing in the trauma of abuse. She and Charlie are still good friends, but she is married to High school computer teacher and baseball coach Brian Walters, son of the Head of LAPD's Sky Patrol Unit, Captain Jerry Walters, a friend of Jodie's stepdad. So she knew Brian. He was one of six.

The next leap had her back in Lima, it was to get Carol Hudson, and Burt Hummel together much sooner. So that Finn can get a stable father figure in his life sooner, and Kurt and supportive mother figure after his Mother's death. She Leaps into Carol's sister, and JT into Burt's assistant at the tire shop, and they get them together, when the boys at 10. Two years after the death of Elizabeth, Kurt's mother, and about 8 years after the death of Finn's father.

The next leap, is another kid leap, Jodie doesn't much like leaping into children. Jodie Leaps as the friend 'Shay' of 16 year old Parker, and other protégé of Archie from her Cousin Eliot's team, she had a baby, I told her the truth since thanks to Hardison's hacks she knew in the future. I brought her to Stars Hollow, and My Aunt Babette became the baby's mother, through and Open adoption. Parker could see the baby anytime she wanted. The baby a girl was named Kiki Shay Dell, she went by her was 17 in 2020 a Sophomore at Yale University. Parker could see her anytime she wanted.

They had one more case, she had to leap all three of them had to Leap into Mt. Horizon High School, in 2001, and had to convince Shelby Merrick and Jess Merrick to really met the therapy work, and make something of their lives. Shelby became a counselor at the school, as did her husband Fellow Album Scott Barringer who we also convinced and after he played five years of Pro Football, and her little sister Jess, was the school Nurse, a registered Nurse Practitioner. Her best friend Daisy a Coroner in Seattle, and married to Ezra who was a Film director. Kat and her now husband Hank ran their own school, in Virginia, Juliette was and Auggie taught there and were married and had a child. Sophie and Peter were married themselves and had adopted a now 7 year old Teri, who was just two and year years older than Scott and Shelby's daughter, Callie. It was a very successful leap.

After their Leaps they went home, Settled back into life, and the next case that came NCIS's way. Ziva was back. She had hired a Nanny, a Jewish woman of about 58, named Helena Kramer. She was a laid back old lady who could cook, and had spent a lot of the 60s, as a Peace activist and Women's right Activist, before settling in a career in child care. She had a degree in early childhood development, and was a nanny because she wanted to be and choose to be not because she didn't think she had any other options she made that, very, very clear. She wore very hippy like flowing clothes, and had a short pixie cut that changed colors weekly. But she was very kind, patient, smart, and was available for all the crazy hours Ziva and Tony worked and never complained even if she got into heated arguments with people over issues. Their first case back involved a Navy Officer's death involving a possible call-girl and they had to involve the infamous call girl, Holly Snow. Who Jodie knew from Leaping into her once, and Holly remembered. They had lunch occasionally.

"Hello, Holly." Jodie said kindly. "You're looking well…."

"So are you….." She kisses her on the cheek. 'And How is Abigail….."

"The same as always, ruling my life with an iron fist, and running her forensics lab like the queen she is."

"She is the best thing that ever happened to you, Darling."

"You'll get no argument from me."

"And your girls?"

She burst into a loopy grin. "they'll be three in August, can you believe it? they can already do basic math, and read, and speak three languages, and…Do you want to see pictures….."

"That's enough….." Tony said. "We really need to know about the girl who might have been involved, Miss Snow….."

They catch the murderer who's going after the call girls clients, and everyone goes home happy. The Next week are so are boring, routine cases, and paperwork hell, and polygraph tests, when someone is killed at NCIS Polygraph examiner Susan Grady's second job, and NCIS has to find out what really happened. A Petty officer had witnessed a hit, and there was a planted explosion and the Polygraph examiner is put into protective custody and the Sudan still has the hots for McGee, but McGee had been dating, very Seriously FBI Special Agent Amanda Gilroy. They had met on abducted Marine dependent case, while Jodie and Abby were in New Mexico about a year ago, all his friends and his sister had met her. they were practically living together at het place because it was bigger and exactly halfway between NCIS, and the Hoover building. Kai goes with them, and gets along with her cat, Gus. They catch the murderer and move on. The next case, Jason becomes obsessed with finding a woman who's brother has been killed, while both teams work to solve the murder, worried Jodie meddles, and calls Kayla who is sibling living the closest as she's in Philly, and she comes down with her husband in tow, and gives in a good yelling at.

"Thanks for the heads-up." Kayla said.

"I was worried about him, I don't have siblings but if it was my wife, or one of my kids or even one of my cousins I'd want to know." She said with a shrug. "I'd call Lu, but Communications Director at the White House doesn't allow time to scold wayward cousins. Not that Josh wouldn't have given her time but it would have destroyed Jason's career if anyone else found out about it."

"I appreciate you looking out for him."

"Must be the mother in me."

"You have kids?"

'Twins, two little girls, they'll be three is August, they're absolutely geniuses, they can do basic math problems, and read, speak I think five languages, English, French, Italian, Spanish, and of course American Sign. But they're still typical toddlers in so many ways. Let me show you pictures….." Jason came back over with Peter as soon as she's showing her many pictures

"Is Anderson showing her Kids' pictures already, don't get DiNozzo started Jo, his kids' four months old, so there are hundreds of pictures dozens of them practically identical on his cell phone as opposed to the 10 or 12 you keep on yours."

"I've learned to limit it to a select few. People don't want to see hundreds of pictures, and if you keep that many if takes you forever to find the one you're looking for."

The next few weeks as well, as through the summer, and fall, the cases were different, as the Gibbs never sniped his wife and daughter's Killer, and his children never had a grudge against him, and the cartel never had a reason to seek vengeance against him. So even though it would certainly have been more exciting, and their lives were a television show, better television, but their lives were not a television show, and project Quantum Leap existed to fix things, so exciting dangerous situations that cause death, or at near-lethal incidents don't happen. It also exists to make a person's life better, and happier.

The first case is Out of Camp Lejeune, both teams travel there. A series of bizarre attacks on Male teenage Dependents, they go to the base, and it turns out every single one of the boys drugged, severally beaten, and sodomized with a foreign object, 7 in all, gang raped a girl named Annie Strong, at a House Party and she was simply getting revenge because the NCIS agent in charge of the case NCIS Agent Dan Wilson dismissed the case, with hardly any investigation 'Because they were all good boys, from good homes, with their whole lives ahead of them.' Annie Strong was declared Non-Compis Mentis and remanded to psychiatric Facility, and Dan Wilson was pretty much fired for Gross Incompetence.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **This an AU Multicrossover time travel NCIS Fic crossovers to any show I feel like sticking in there, expect episodes, and details to change because of time travel and interference from other fandoms, I also may take one or two characters from a fandom instead of the whole show, just because I feel like it and I can. I Own Nothing. if I owned any of these TV Shows let alone all of them I wouldn't be working Minimum Wage, and riding the bus.**

It was Late June, since all the trouble would have started in May, they were already back from Quantum Leap and had already applied. They had talked about a new addition to the family and wanted to try adoption. They were with a DC adoption agency. With Mrs. Katherine Bowers.

They sat with the adoption agency. Mrs. Bower looked at them. "You have three year old twins."

"Yes." Abby said.

"And you both work with a federal agency?"

"We have a live in Nanny, but we have remarkably flexibility when it comes to time, we're both also highly prized, no one can do what we do, Abby is the best Forensic scientist in the business and I have four PhDs and have highly sought after contacts, they want to keep us happy so we're given amazing leeway." Jodie said.

"Are you willing to take in older children?"

Abby took her wife's hand. "Yes, We are we are willing to take in as many as three, but only siblings who don't want to be separated, otherwise we'd just like to take in one child. We talked about that as well. We are multilingual, while we wife can speak upwards of 20 languages, Myself and our kids can only speak Spanish, Italian and French, We are able to take in Special needs children, but we feel a deaf child would probably be our best fit if you were to place a special needs child, I'm an Adult Child of deaf Parents, and Jodie is also fluent, to teach our kids to ask for things before they could verbalize we taught them sign language so everyone in our Household including our Nanny is fluent ASL. As are many of our friends. Deaf child would probably fit as seamlessly into our world as a hearing child would."

A thought struck the veteran Social worker. "We have a pair of siblings, Andy and Ellie Kincaid, born 10 months apart, their Six and Five, their father was a uniformed officer here in DC and died in the line of duty this past New Year's eve and their mother went to ID the body and was killed in a weather related car accident, so it's been less than a year and the wound is still pretty fresh. We've had them with one of our best foster homes for children with disabilities, Ellie will be able to stay of course, but Andy won't he has Dyslexia, but that's not a recognized reason to keep a child in a certified foster home for disabilities more than half of foster children in[MC1] the City have a learning disability. Now there are other reasons making it difficult to place them. Ellie despite being hearing impaired wants to be musician most people don't understand that, and while more people understand Andy's dream of being a Ballet dancer we have be very careful of who we place him with Ellie would just simple not be given the opportunity, Andy's dream could inspire abuse and a possible hate crime, depending on who we place him with. Now most foster homes in the city of DC, Are just average in quality, they aren't horrible, or that bad, they're overworked, overcrowded, the parents aren't always as sensitive as they should be, and there are really good foster homes, really excellent homes, on the side of the coin, there are really horrible, really nightmarish places out there. We try to place the kids in right homes, but we're overworked, and unstaffed, and underpaid…"

"We'd like to meet them." Abby said. The next Saturday, they met the siblings and it went Swimmingly, they met on several succeeding Saturdays in between cases. Which Included Kidnappings, Bank robberies, a bizarre rash of Marine Petnapping cases in Quantico, an Espionage case involving China, and a hugely Americanized Marine Intelligence Officer Born adult child of Chinese sleeper Spies who turns against his parents, for the chance of not only a better of life, but for older sister. Who they tried using against him. There was a similar case the LA team dealt with a few years earlier. They had no idea there were more of them. They introduced their twins, and they were all getting along, by the middle of July the Kincaid's were moving in and the Scuito Andersons were on family leave.

"Now these are your rooms, you'll get to help design your rooms. Any ideas?"

"I want National Ballet Posters, New York Metropolitan Ballet Poster and a Billy Elliot Poster." Andy said. "And I want a Stereo with Ballet CDS, and I want my room done in Dark Blue, Dark Blue is my favorite color."

"Alright, And we've already talked to our friend Ellen Reed the Choreographer for the National Ballet, and she's recommended Metro DC Dance Studios, which often feeds into the national ballet. It's run by Diana Quinna, a Deaf former Ballet and Broadway Dancer." Abby said.

"Now we want you to have fun, but we also expect you to work hard, and treat your teachers, the rules, your fellow students, and everything you learn with respect. We will ground you from dance if we feel you aren't respecting or appreciating your opportunity."

"Yes, Ma'am." He said.

Since they didn't need to sign and she preferred they didn't. She said it made her uncomfortable. but she did need them to speak to she could see their lips. "Ellie, what do you want?"

"I like Magenta, and Bright Blue, and I love Owls, and musicians like Adele and Colbie Caillit….I want to play the guitar and already play the Ukulele. Ellie was not totally deaf, with aids, she could hear loud conversation and sounds with her right ear, and normal conversation, music, singing, one on one conversation with her left. There was still a lot of human conversation out of her range, but she read lips. and the whole family signed up for some classes at the Lightman group to help her communicate, and learn what others are saying better.

"We can arrange both now, now your new school has musical instrument lessons."

"I'm not going to a deaf school."

"We talked about it with your Miss Alex, and she thought staying with Andy was more important do you want to go to a deaf school, because the deaf school is still taking applications but they don't have a music program'

"What the new school like?' Andy asked.

"Cartwright Academy, has very high academic, art, sports standards, It's from Pre-school to senior year, it has special education teachers, special needs teachers, more than half the teachers speak Multi languages including ASL, and so they'll be other kids who are deaf or have hearing difficulties." Abby said. "They have a lot of art and music programs, they don't have ballet, but when you get into middle school and High School there is a dance team."

"I'd like that." Andy said grinning.

"But they do have music programs?"

"Yes, and you can learn guitar, we'll get you, your own guitar to learn on." They went and got their new bed room sets, and designs, they got time out mats for downstairs that were their favorite colors. Andy insisted on his being classic bulls-eye. They arranged for them to attend Cartwright Academy through Jasmine and Taryn Cartwright the Great-great granddaughters of Hoss Cartwright, like Jodie was the Great-great granddaughters of Little Joe, there were reunions every second year, so she knew them. They knew Abby and they were happy to provide all their kids with a first rate education, Taryn was nearly completely deaf but with hearing aids she could hear normal conversation. Her sister was severely dyslexic to the point where she couldn't even read until she was 9, and still had doctorates in Early Childhood Education, High School education, and Special Education, because she got the kind of help she provides for students now. Abby and Jodie entered Taryn's office, Taryn was now the headmistress, and Jasmine was content to play head of the Special Education department.

"Jodie, it's good to see you, Hello Abby." Taryn said.

"Hello Taryn, Taryn, Headmistress? When did that happen I thought Cousin Eric was still Headmaster." Speaking of her father.

"He retired, he can't handle the cold here, his Arthritis in his knees and back have gotten very bad from when he was playing football, he moved to Scottsdale with our mother." Eric Cartwright the IV was a pro football player for the Pittsburgh Steelers for two seasons after He played for Notre Dame while attending. After his brief career he took over as Football coach, His grandfather, Hoss's son founded the school. He looked very similar to Hoss with dark hair, Eric Jr was a scholarly type. He was raised by his mother but met the Cartwrights when he was 14, and she died. He did end up moving to DC to attend the newly opened American University and then open the school later in life. He had Eric Cartwright III, Most of Hoss's descendants had but one child until Taryn and Jasmine, Little Joe's always had two or three, and Adam's Descendants, had one or two. So Jodie's branch of Cartwrights have plenty of cousins. Including interestingly enough, Veronica Mars, William and Spencer Reid, Lt. Commander 'Bud Roberts, his brother Ensign Michael Roberts, and his children through his mother, Winnie Cartwright Roberts, Political Pollster Joey Lucas, through her mother, and Sam Seaborne through his father. Emily Prentiss is related through her Mother, to Adam Cartwright, So was Megan Reeves and Ainsley Hayes.

"That's too, bad, I look forward to seeing you tackle the job though, We need to enroll four kids. One the oldest Andy, is severely dyslexic and hasn't had the type of instruction that he needs, he's had some and he can read some, but not at the level of a 1st grader, let alone a 1st grader who's been to Cartwright." Jodie said

"I understand, our methods are among the best, he will be reading at a fourth grade level before the year is out. You said four." Jasmine said.

"Ellie is five, She has profound hearing loss, but she has aids, and is perfectly capable of hearing normal conversation, and loud noises, classroom interaction should not be a problem." Abby said.

"Can she read lips, body language, use sign language?" Jasmine asked

"She reads more than body language, One of Dr. Lightman's associates at the Lightman institute was more than happy to teach her and the rest of us to Read Micro Expressions she passed the class with flying colors we all did." Jodie added. "Now the twins are three and will need to join your Preschool class, Pep and Katie."

"What kind of Programs do you want them in?" Jasmine said.

"Well, Ellie despite being hearing disabled wants to be a musician so guitar and music classes for her, just the learning and reading help for Andy he wants Ballet lessons so we signed up for them as an extra-curricular…as for the for the twins, socialization and play, they have their Mommy's smarts, so it's needed that they get their socialization with their peer groups before they ultimately skip several grades and then go off to college at 12 or 13." Abby said. "I mean I was 16 when I graduated High school, not 12, but they have their Mommy's intelligence."

"They have your intelligence too Abby." Jodie said. After signing their children up for school. they went back to work, and took the classes as a family with Dr. Foster. Who was happy because she had a new baby, Beth, even if she had to go to Ohio, and the kids who were 16 insisted on open adoption. So she had to write letters, and send pictures. They got to know their new kids the adoption became final three days after the Twins Birthday. They had a family dinner with cake to celebrate. Finally the first day of school arrived, and rather than have Jamie take them. They took all four kids in their brand new Toyota Sequoia, they have One in Black, and one in Magnetic Grey Metallic, or dark grey. They put their classic cars in storage and their carriage House held only the two Toyotas, the Nanny's Personal car a Camry, and their Lexus. They were becoming responsible adults, and neither a Ford Roadster nor a Kharmin Ghia were safe for small children. They both took the day off for their kids first day of school. it started with a big homemade breakfast, and they drove them all to school, and helped them find the right classroom, and then they spent the day alone together and caught up on their alone time, with no kids in the house, or agents to appease, and then they went to pick up the twins at 1. Twins went to Tumbling for tots, and then tutoring. And the since it was all day Kindergarten they picked up Ellie at 3 with Andy. Andy went Ballet, and they went grocery shopping and started dinner, then Jamie picked up, Andy, on her way home from her day off. She said she didn't mind. Then he started with her help, his homework. At Dinner which Jamie begged off, all six Scuito-Andersons sat around their kitchen table eating Abby's famous Spaghetti and Meatballs, and Garlic bread, with each of them having access to their favorite juice in their favorite cups, Sippy cups for 6 and younger. Strawberry Passion fruit for the twins, an Arnold Palmer for Andy. Who consistently drinks Arnold Palmers, Cran-Apple for Ellie, Blenheim's #3 Ginger Ale for Mommy, and Caf-Pow De-caf for Mama.

"So, how was everybody's day?" Jodie asked. "Andy how was your day?"

"Awesome, Erica Conrad, is an awesome dance teacher. She was taught by Ellen Reed, and Joanne Chapman! Joanne Chapman! I made friends with a girl named Libby who's in my class at school, and in my dance class."

"That's great Andy, How about you Ellie." Abby asked.

"I made a friend named Teddy, who's a hearing child of a Deaf mother, she wants to be a musician too, and I like the guitar teacher, Mr. Casey."

"Pep? Katie what about you?" Jodie asked.

"I like Miss Dana and Miss Cami." Pep said.

"Me too." Katie said.

"You make any new friends?" Abby asked.

"We make lots of friends." Pep said. Katie nodded. "Everyone was our friend."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **This an AU Multicrossover time travel NCIS Fic crossovers to any show I feel like sticking in there, expect episodes, and details to change because of time travel and interference from other fandoms, I also may take one or two characters from a fandom instead of the whole show, just because I feel like it and I can. I Own Nothing. if owned any of these TV Shows I wouldn't be working a job where I had to be on my feet all day for minimum wage. Not that I'm not grateful for my job, I am, very grateful. but if I had that kind of money from all the shows I'm using, I wouldn't be working Minimum wage, or riding the bus. This chapter contains the Corporal punishment of Minors and Adults.**

A week after the kids start school, there's a kidnapping, and the victim's old school spy grandfather is continuously getting in the way. But Tony's team ends up solving the case. The next case, was both teams. They had work a case with the FBI when a female bomb teach is linked to a murder, and there's a bombing, They of course had to work with Fornell's team at the FBI, which took them in touch with Carrie Bartlett, the case involves a break in that wasn't really a break in, and they find the killer mostly because of Carrie Bartlett, but a lot because of NCIS, the teams wrap everything up. And everyone goes back to their units. Meanwhile Tony is being used in an advertising scheme for the Marine Corps and NCIS. And Jason is worried about his cousin and God-sister Lou, when there's an incident at a press engagement with the Presidents entourage.

Now they must investigate an International incident as an American Petty officer was found on a British ship. They involved an MI6 officer, and it was full of intrigue, the British ship was in trouble, but they found out the issues and stopped them before they had any trouble, well Jodie did, and the British let her wander around the ship, because even in England her clearance level is very high the Queen of England is aware of her clearance level, she's done a few leaps in England and Ireland. Leaping into Saffron Monsoon and stop her from getting herself thrown in Prison. She Leapt into Several People's Lives including fixing up the Prime Minister with his Now wife Natalie, and stopping a married man from having an almost affair and getting him to buy something very expensive necklace for his wife, and a the married man's underling Sarah to step away from her mentally ill brother and actually get married to Karl. She managed to save her brother and herself.

The next case is made difficult by multiple suspects, a naval officer and DJ is killed live on the air, and Tony's team handles it, while Gibbs team handles a rape-homicide of a Navy intelligence officer. A case of rich gated community residents killing out anger of spending on foreign aid. Yeah, the person must be bonkers. Meanwhile, Tony will tell anyone who listen Davy's exploits.

"He says Dada and Mama, now. He can crawl, pick up objects, and can move it from hand to hand, bang it on the ground, he is so smart, he indicates what he wants with gestures, points at objects, his babbles sound like words….." besides the exploits of Davy DiNozzo, Ellie and Andy were settling in, and the twins liked, even loved them.

Abby becomes obsessed with solving a fellow scientist death, and everyone is concerned, everyone is wondering why her wife is not reeling her, in and finally at halfway through the case, when Jodie has a 'discussion' with Abby. In her lab afterward she's holding her.

"Why did you give me so much rope?"

"Seemed like you needed it, but you were becoming a danger to yourself, and others, it was time to reel you in. I know you want to solve a fellow scientist's Murder, but Solving a murder doesn't mean losing yourself, I'll help you, but I don't want to lose you."

"You know we haven't had Lab sex in a while." Abby said raising a perfectly crafted black eyebrow.

"the doors are locked so I could discuss your behavior." Abby gave her a searing kiss, and then they started undressing each other. Tony commented to his wife.

"I never thought I'd be annoyed by two women going at it, but I am."

"You're growing up." They two of them end up solving the murder, and then they go home to their children, where Abby is the one who turn it is to give a spanking. When the twins were caught playing ball by the top of the stairs, and immediately bent each them over, and gave them six swats each. They were crying when she was done.

"I'm Sorry, Babies, but you deserved that spanking, you are never to play ball in the House, or play at the top of the stairs again. Now you two are to go to your time out corner for three minutes. We'll come get you when you're done….."

Jodie came up behind them. "and No TV for the rest of today and tonight, no dessert tonight after dinner, and you're going to bed tonight at 8 instead of 8:30, we're very serious about this, if you disobey us about this you'll be spanked again you'll get the same punishment but the no dessert, no TV and early bedtime will last three days instead of one." Jodie backed up her wife. "Do you understand?"

"Yes Mommy." Katie said downtrodden.

"Hey, we're not angry." Jodie said. "Little kids make mistakes, and it's the Mommy, and Mama's job to correct the mistakes so they can learn from them, that's all this is, right Mama?" when Abby didn't answer she elbowed her in the ribs.

"Right." Abby flashed a cheerful smile. "Do you need hugs before you go to time out?"

"Yes." Pep sniffled. They were both hugged by both their mothers, and went downstairs to their time out corners. Jodie turns to Abby. "Hey, are you alright?"

"I wasn't angry, I'd never punish when I was, but I was so scared seeing them like that, I just reacted….."

"I get that, I do. It's how your bottom has ended up a lovely shade or red a time or two."

"We need to go down and supervise, and then we need to pick up Andy at dance class, and Ellie at Teddy's House." Teddy Lucas-Hunnicutt, the daughter of Joey Lucas, a single mother Pollster Joey Lucas apparently Joey had, had a relationship with Erin Hunnicutt's little brother Ben Hunnicutt, a deaf Poly-sci professor at Gallaudet, but he had killed when Teddy was 14 months by an expelled Gallaudet's hearing big brother, trying to protect his disabled little sister from the teacher leading the charge. When they got to the House a Young deaf girl with long Dirty blonde hair answered the door.

Jodie signed and spoke. "Hello, I'm Jodie Anderson, Ellie's Mother."

"I'm Jessica Quinna-McCarty, I'm Teddy's babystter."

"Are you related to Diana Quinna?" Jodie signed.

"My Mother."

"I'm son Andy, is an aspiring dancer, I've heard at length his heroes, and who he wants to study under.'

She laughs. "it's alright, I understand, At least you didn't recognize My father's name, he fifteen strip clubs that cater to female clientele up and down the east coast"

Jodie laughs. "How was Ellie?"

"She was fine, very well behaved. She got a splinter in her hand when they played in the park, but I took care of it. I think she's still waiting for you or your wife to Kiss it better." Jessica signed Jodie signed. Jessica lead her into the living room where Ellie was coloring with Teddy.

"Mommy!" That was new she usually called her, Jodie. But it made sense. Mrs. Kincaid had been British born so they called her Mummy. She ran to Jodie and Jodie scooped her up, that night they made Homemade pizza, with the Ice box cake Jodie made early that morning.

The whole next week is relatively peaceful, and they manage to get caught up on paperwork and get home at a reasonable time to see the kids and help them with their homework, and they have one murder that doesn't take much brain power to solve, there's finger prints and security footage of the killer bashing the petty officer's head in with a Louisville slugger, which is left at the crime scene, and a receipt for the bat is found in the suspect car, as well as blood, and brain matter. It takes less than two days, and most of that is wrap up.

During the next week Gibbs surprises both teams when during the murder investigation at the Naval Academy involving an Arms dealer he asks Anthony DiNozzo Sr. to assistant in a case, Tony is not happy about it, and leans heavily on his wife, and his team mates. They solve the murder and Tony get closure and years' worth of bad blood between him and his dad and move on from his troubled childhood, to his happy adult family life. Anthony Senior meets his grandson.

Next case, because a Leap took care of McCallister before he could go after anyone and even if they didn't Vance is still on the west Coast, he wouldn't attack them. The guarding of Eli David goes remarkably smoothly, after which the teams separate, Gibbs team has a homicide of a Navy Intelligence Officer, who was secretly a female impersonator at a club, and Tony's team investigated the death of a Naval Dependent at Norfolk, a five year old Naval Dependent Tony was taking the case hard and driving everyone crazy.

Finally Jodie dragged him off, and sparred with him, and knocked some sense into him, Ziva caught up with them, and was not happy with either one of them and told them so.

"Come on, Zee, we needed to spar, I was acting like as ass I needed the sense knocked into me." He said.

'I'm well aware of that that." She said eyes narrowing. "But it's my job to do so. I'll be taking this up with Abby. Abby was not pleased with Ziva bothering with her with this and told her so. After the cases ended Ziva and Tony went home to Davy, and Abby, and Jodie went home to their four kids, it was about a quarter after six when they got home. Gibbs and Tony were mostly good at getting them home at reasonable hours lately, they had dinner with their kids and Jamie. Before dinner. Jamie that Pep got time out in school today, and Andy had something to tell them. First they went to talk to Pep. Who was living room watching a video with her sisters.

"Pep, we need to talk to you, come on to us to the office." Abby scooped her up. And sat her down in the office.

"Mama am I going to get a spanking?" She asked.

"No, why would you think that?" Jodie asked.

"I got in trouble at school."

"We only want to talk to you about it, what happened?"

"I yelled at Katie because she wouldn't play what I wanted to play, and I had to go in time out,"

"Why did you yell?" Abby said.

"Katie wanted to draw, but I wanted to play Candyland you can't play Candyland alone, Mama." She said.

"What should you have done instead of yelled?" Jodie asked.

"I don't know." Pep sulked.

"You could have asked her to take turns or played Candyland with someone else." Abby said. "So after you apologize to your sister and your teachers, it's over."

"I already apologized to Katie."

"Then you apologize to Miss Cami and Miss Dana tomorrow." Jodie said.

"Yes, Mommy." At dinner Andy gave them the news he was getting A's in all his subjects, everyone was happy for him, and they went out for ice cream as a reward. A few days later was thanksgiving and all the craziness that comes with it. then Black Friday and Cyber Monday. The official start of the Christmas Season. They had the children's Christmas Lists, and they would see the Nutcracker at the National Ballet, as a family gift, they got tickets for the early in the season they had a case, on the Saturday the 11th, they cut down their own Christmas tree from the Anderson ancestral home, Red Shed Estate Which was meant to be ironic because it was Pink Sandstone Roman Revival manor done in 1770, inspired by the English Born Ethan Anderson who had been Scottish Born English raised Businessman who had copied the European Roman Revival style castles he had seen in Europe, the manor was in the national register of Historic places as being the first Roman Revival House in the United States. They would plant a new tree in the spring as was the family tradition. The manor, was also where Abby and Jodie stored many of their possessions like their classic cars, of which she they now had more than just the Ford, and the Kharmin Ghia, they also had Abby's 1959 Cadillac Hearse restored, Which had been lying pretty much dead in Gibbs Garage forever in a Broken pitiful condition, A brand new state of the art Harley Davidson Motorcycle for just the two of them. A Harley Davidson Screaming Eagle Muscle. When they got the tree home, they decorated it as a family. Each and every ornament meant something, none of theirs were the generic plastic ones. They were either the homemade kind, Jodie's Aunt Babette gave her, and each member of the family an Ornament every year. So they have plenty of ornaments, Jodie's favorite is the specially made one, with the Blonde haired woman holding one baby, and Black pigtailed Goth holding the other. They got another one this year. Was an Ornament of St. William of Rochester the Patron Saint of Adopted Children, and a family of six game of life style in station wagon in the pegs, with two female parents, three little girls and one little boy in the back; both were obviously Custom Made because the William of Rochester ornament had Andy and Ellie's new full legal names, birth and adoption dates. The car just said Scuito-Anderson family. Jodie surprises Abby during the tree decorating by dropping to one knee, and pulling out, and a Black Gold, and Black Diamond engagement ring in her size. "Abby Scuito, I know we have tattoos that say, forever and papers that say we're partners, and the House, and the kids, but will you do the honor of standing up in front of our friends and family, and legally bind yourself to me as my wife?"

"Might as well." Abby said deadpan, her eye twinkling, "We have the The House, the Love, and the baby carriage, we might as well get the marriage."

"We already have a marriage baby, we're just getting a piece a paper, a piece a paper I want. I want everyone to know, that your my wife." She said wrapping her arms around her. "I got matching wedding bands, Black Gold, with imbedded black diamonds and Onyx chips, I also got a matching Engagement ring in my size in case you want to return the favor it's in your underwear drawer."

"I'd love to return the favor, I love returning favors." She kisses her. "I'd love to marry you, not just for the piece of paper, but to stand up in front of all our friends and family, and say. This is the woman I love, and I want to spend the rest of life with her. We didn't do that last time. We just had Father Mulchahy do it in the tattoo shop, and then later we just filled out paperwork and forms."

The next case throws everyone through a loop. When a Petty Officer who was supposed to testify in an Upcoming Murder trial, they help the prosecutor in charge, they work with the AUSA in charge of the DC District Attorney's office, and help find the missing petty officer, and get him to trial. Then it was Christmas, they had their Christmas Eve Party, but they managed to sneak away and get the kids tucked in at the appropriate time and Christmas day would be just them, their guests left by 10. And they stayed up putting together Christmas presents, and making a Winter Wonderland in the living room. As it was an Anderson family tradition, Jodie got up at Dawn despite staying up late, puts A Pandora Christmas Station In lieu of the radio, and makes Croissants and Cranberry orange Scones from Scratch, fruit salad, frittatas, hash browns, fresh squeezed passion fruit Strawberry juice, or Orange Mango, or fresh made Hot chocolate for the kids, Caf-Pow for her wife, and Choc-pow for her. Everyone rushed down at the smell of breakfast.

"Wow, you made quite a spread….." Abby said, kissing her soon to be legal wife.

"Pop's Christmas tradition if he wasn't working first thing in the morning Christmas Day, even if he's been on shift until Midnight or was just getting off shift, he's quite the cook, better than Mom anyway, she was decent could cook the basics, but Pete was a closet gourmet. Not that anyone at department knew that except Uncle Jim."

They ate breakfast, and then quickly cleaned up the breakfast dishes, the kids were upset but that they had to wait but helped clear their own plates, and waited patiently for Mama and Mommy to do the dishes. Then it was off to the living room for presents. Bike, Trikes, Scooters, and Skates were among the presents, as were various books, Movies, Art Supplies, Sheet Music, Electronics, and their accessories, dolls, action figures, various sports equipment, Each kid got One really Big Present hence the Bikes, trikes and Scooters, One Electronic Device, it's accessories, a half dozen toys, and a dozen books each. Then there were gifts for the family, Games for the board game collection, Sports equipment, Movies for the family Blu-ray collect, and soon they would gather for wedding.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **This an AU Multi-crossover time travel NCIS Fic crossovers to any show I feel like sticking in there, expect episodes, and details to change because of time travel and interference from other fandoms, I also may take one or two characters from a fandom instead of the whole show, just because I feel like it and I can. I Own Nothing. if owned all of these TV Shows I would live in a well-made modern mansion, and have a full staff of servants to see to my needs, including a car and driver, not a small drafty one bedroom and ride the bus.**

Despite only being proposed to just before Christmas, Abby and Jodie were getting married on New Years' day at a the Atherton Hotel a beautifully restored 300 room Art Deco Hotel that was part of the Anderson family Holdings in DC. The Atherton went under in 1956, and was bought and restored by Lucas Blaine Anderson, Lucas and Jacob Anderson's grandfather, he was a very interesting fellow and the last real leader of the family, his son, Jacob and Lucas's father, Payton wasn't much of a leader, or parent. He didn't stop Jacob of going to LA, or Lucas going to Ohio, and he died of syphilis because he was too stubborn to go to the doctor until it was too late. Jacob was the one who brought the family back to greatness, after Payton nearly ruined it.

It didn't take much to plan other than the invitations. It included pretty much everyone who could clear their schedules and show up. Father Mulcahy was doing the ceremony again, for an Irish Catholic Priest and Korean War Veteran he was extremely cool. Michael Scuito gave Abby away, and Jodie's stepfather, Pete Malloy was going to give her away. Sam her father would have wanted to, but his position in her life was still classified He got an invite and that was more than he could hope for. Jane, and Babette were helping her get ready. She knew her wedding was non-traditional. Their wedding rings were black gold, they both had Men of Honor, she had Brides manes, and Abby had Men of honor instead of Groomsmen, they had the twins as flower girls and both Andy and Ellie as ring bearers, an elderly liberal Catholic Priest as the one to marry them, and it was kind of the event of the season. Despite it being short notice. Half of DC, was clamoring for an invite, of course they only invited those that mattered to them personally which was a lot they had a lot a friends, She was tempted to cheat and leap back and take care of everything that way but she didn't. She couldn't take care of all her problems with time travel.

There was a knock at her door. Veronica One of her Bridesmaids let them in, it was her Man of honor, Kit McDonald. He was in his Full Dress Uniform for a Gunnery Sergeant in USMC, He was smiling.

"Kit!" Jodie Squeealed.

"Sit still, doll. You don't want to come undone." Her Aunt Babette said.

"Sorry, Aunt Babs, You Made."

"Wouldn't leave my Best bud Hanging Jo, Billie would kill me. She's Pregnant again, did I tell you, that makes three, Josie, Will, and this one's going to be another Boy, We're going to Name him Adam, after Billie's Surname."

"That's great, Kit, You Happy?"

"I'm very happy, I'm laying the ground work to making Master Sergeant and I'm leaving the 15th expeditionary unit, I've got a family now. I've been offered the chance to be a trainer at The Basic School, Billie and I leave for Quantico in a month."

"It'll good to have you so close."

He nodded. "It will."

He kisses her cheek. Both her father's came to see her. Pete gave her a letter from her Mother. Because of her meddling, Sam felt he needed to contact her parents about the situation, and leapt into someone and read them in when she was 12, an account with child support was set up through Ziggy, and her mother knew she wasn't going to make it prompting her to among other things, leave this letter.

 **My dear Jodie, I love you so Much baby, I know even though I know now about everything, Sam told us when you were twelve, I regret nothing. I couldn't imagine you on my life. You and Your brother are the loves of My life and are my heart beating outside my body and without the two of you I could exist but I could not truly live on. On the day of your wedding I wanted to let you know something. Something My mother told me, obviously not on the day of my wedding but when I was young, She said when you choose the man you're going to marry it should be someone who is willing to have an equal partnership with you, someone who loves you, who treats you with respect, who knows when to lead, and when to follow, when to yell at you, when to cuddle you, when to buy you chocolate, or roses and when to resort to jewelry. Or in my case Chocolate, Irises, and Shoes. But You get the Point. I hope Your wedding is everything you dreamed up even with me not there. I love you my darling, Your Mother.**

He was crying when she was done, but she dried her eyes, and sighed. After the letter they got the show on the road.

"Are you nervous?" Pete asked, as they waited in one of the bedrooms, Drew was there in his tux, his Blonde hair, shaved close to his head. In eyes sparkling with excitement. Drew was a lot younger than her, 10 years. He just finished up his Probationary year with the Police department, and had been partnered with the more experienced Pete Reed. With Captain Malloy, Lt. Dana Hall, and Sgt. Jesse Ramirez Above them.

"Pop, I'm already married to her, we have tattoos on our ring fingers of infinity symbols, we got the ideas a case, but did the vows, a, but we want the piece of paper, but than that, when we did before it was just father Mulcahy and the Staff at Pinkie's Piercing and Ink. This time we want everyone who's important to us, to bare witnesses to our vows, and see us say I do." there's a knock at the door. Drew answers it.

It's Sam, in a tux. "Hello, Pete."

Pete and His wife had been 'Read in' when Jodie 12. Pete and Pepper, were both hosts, for less than three hours. When JT and Sean Leapt into them during a random rainy Tuesday in the spring of 1992.

"Hi, Sam, do you need a minute, I can go check on the kids." He left.

"Dad, thanks for coming….."

"Sammy Jo didn't invite me to her wedding, she doesn't acknowledge me as her father. You do."

"Too bad it's still classified or you could walk me down the aisle with Pete, one on each side."

"I'd love that Sweetheart, So You have four kids now, two blood, two adopted, I realize you might want to take a step back from leaping but Jodie we're going to still need you on specific missions you know that."

"I know."

"We have a Mission coming up, we'd like you to participate but we'll talk about it after your honey moon?"

"No Honeymoon the Wife and kids and I are going to Disney for the last week of the kids' school break."

The Music started, outside, Man of Honor for Jodie Kit McDonald escorted by his wife, Abby's Man of Honor was Leroy Jethro Gibbs escorted by his wife, they were both kissed by their wives, and took their places next to the where their respective brides stood, followed by Jodie's Brides Maids Veronica, and Ziva, and Abby's Men of Honor, McGee and Tony. The flower girls Pep and Katie started down the aisle, and then the ring bears, Ellie and Andy, and finally, Michael, and Abby, and Pete and Jodie. There was a ASL translator at the front of the field they were in signing, on the building cold day. They was snow, but baths had been cleared. They were both carrying Irises, Edelweiss and Lilies, the Irises, Symbolizing Love, cherished friendship, hope, valor and promised Love, Edelweiss Courage and Devotion, and the Lilies Motherhood.

The Old priest started "We are gathered here today to witness the Marriage of Abigail Gloria Scuito and Josephine Della Anderson. The Couple would like to exchange the vows they've written especially for the occasion. Abigail."

"Thank you father. Jodie, I wasn't looking for a relationship when we met especially with a woman, or with someone over ten years younger than me, but you and I just fit perfectly together like the last two LEGOS in the box, we just click right into place. We fit perfect with each other, and with Pep, and Katie, and Ellie, and Andy, You've given me the life, I never knew I always wanted. I always thought that clubbing and going to concerts were making me happy, but it pales in comparison to how happy I am now. To the feeling I get being a mother to our children, to being a wife and a partner to you. I love JoJo."

"Josephine." The priest said.

"Thank you father. Abby, I've loved before, and I've been loved before, but You're the first time I've been in love, swirling, whirling thousand miles into infinity, the need, to protect, to impress, to honestly want nothing but the best for her, the ability to drive me to distraction, it's all there, but's grown from that seed, into mighty tree of Love, Devotion, Fidelity, and family. I cherish You my love, And I will for the rest of our lives, and I cherish what we have.

"The rings." The ring bearers give them the rings.

"With thing ring, I tee wed."

Abby repeats as she puts the ring on Jodie." With this ring I three wed."

Jodie does the same. "With this ring, I thee Wed."

"I know pronounce you wives." While the NCIS team and Abigail Borin's team solved a Marine's murder aboard a cruise ship, The next week was Spent at Disney World, if it was just the two of them neither woman would come here, but this is more for their children and Disney world through the eyes of a 6, 5, and two 3 year olds is truly amazing. They stayed at the Grand Floridian Resort and spa. And Jamie came with them to help wrangle, and she got her own room, while the Scuito-Anderson's had a suite they also bought shirts that didn't exactly match but were color coded for the days, they all wore Blue, Dark Blue, Black, Purple, Red, and Silver. On the seven days they're there, so it's easier to find each other if they got separated, and Abby and Jodie had GPS chips on all the Kids, just in case. Of course they'd had their chips longer than a week, the stroller they were using for the twins, all their luggage, the Laptop case, an Extra one in the Laptop. They went on most of the little kid rides, and attractions, and every character, and they had meals together, and had a wonderful time. They were exhausted by the time they got home and were glad they had one more day before they and their kids had to be back in school. They retrieved their dog, Jethro from Veronica and Logan's, and soon everything was back to normal.

The first case back was a recruiter who was killed after a career week, at a school, he had taken a kid under his wing, and a few people thought the kid had done it, and they figure out the case by teaming up with Ducky's predecessor It turned out it was the boy's father who didn't want the boy who was gay to go into the Navy it was a weird way to protect him, and he was being so quiet, he was going to get the boy killed. Gibbs figured it out, with Veronica and Jodie's help, and Abby's of course, and with the case solved the boy decided to go into the Navy anyway. Meanwhile Ducky's Predecessor is sick.

The next case the commander of JAG Lt. General Gordon "Biff" Creswell, was carjacked on his way to JAG, and shot in the shoulder. They found the specific culprit, found the carjacking ring, a larger car theft ring that was linked to a car dealership selling back stolen cars to customers, across state lines. They busted them all, after having to bring the FBI and they take all the credit. It really was annoying when they did that.

The next week Jodie is called to Quantum Leap. Ro tells her, it's a domestic violence tour. First, is Leaping into Denise Sherwood the first time Jeremy Sherwood hits her, When she tells Frank, and then tells, him, her plan he agrees, and she signs him up for Martial arts class, and a Program where teens can do morning PT with the Soldiers before school, She signs up Denise up for Martial arts as well.

"How'd I do?"

"He stops hitting his mother, he becomes a competitive martial artist then he goes to west point, and he eventually meets Tanya Gabriel when they're both Officers, and both assigned to the same Army post, they start dating and get married, and have a daughter Gabrielle Sherwood, and a son Dennis Frank Sherwood."

"Good, Now where too."

"To Ft. Hope, in Marilyn Polarski, 2005." Marilyn Polarski is given a chance to press charges against her husband and doesn't, as Marilyn, Jodie does. George is arrested, their marriage is ended, and he is thrown out of the army. He doesn't blow up the Hump bar, Marilyn changes her and her kids names back to Easton and moved back to East Alleghany, Pennsylvania and marries Daniel Jaraeu, the owner of Jareau's Market, the town's grocery store, and instead Amanda Holden doesn't die at 18 and decides to go to Law School like her mother and focus on becoming an Army Family Advocate, and Veteran Affairs Lawyer, like her mother. Betty died of cancer and still left the bar to Roxy, after a fire took out half the Hump Bar three days after what would have been the explosion, they were about to remodel and reopen better than before. Finally she leapt into Corporal Georgia Franklin's friend Dana which after goading Wooten into attacking her, she convinced Georgia not to marry him, she married Jerry "JJ" Walters Jr., An LA Native, and Civilian Helicopter pilot, and having three daughters, and she trusted him completely. After Marine Gunnery Sergeant Walters, she helped a woman named Marisol Evans get help, and ream out a CO for not helping her, when she reported to him, in the first place at their last posting. There was not much she had to do since General Holden, and Claudia Joy and the Army Wives were all over it. Next she went with Sam, JT, Sean, and stopped, Edwin Booth, from abusing his family and wife, he was arrested for it, and Marianne Booth stayed and helped raise the family with His grandfather Hank. She remarried when Booth was a teenager FBI Agent and BAU founding Member Max Ryan, they lived in DC for a while, before Max, and his mother, retired back to Philadelphia. He took the same path he would have, but he's more tolerant of sweets, and he has more of an understanding of profiling. Jodie was gone so long, from her Domestic abuse tour that, she almost misses the next case that has their psych evauls but doesn't, she makes it. But she only wants to be with Abby.

"I had to stop it before it starts, in quite a few, of them but for some it was already going on, and Abby, I mean what we do it's not….." Abby hugged her.

"Of Course not, Of Course not." They talked long time about the difference between Domestic Discipline and domestic abuse.

Meanwhile both teams both teams investigate a Navy Commander who was shot to death on the way to a Navy vessel. Abby and Jodie know who Dr. Rachel Cranston is right away and pull her into Abby's Lab.

"Rachel, what are you doing here?"

"Kate wants to let her NCIS family in on the truth, and called me. I'm to evaluate them, and then at the end, connect them through MTAC."

"How are her and the kids?"

"Kit is doing the Mini Push ups already, and recognizes faces, he laughs, grasps toys, hols his head up, can sit up with support."

"That's great and Honey?"

"She's in Pre-kindergarten and is already reading and writing, and doing addition and Subtraction."

After the case is over, they gather in MTAC. And the screen comes up. Kate holding her youngest, Charlie with their oldest on their Lap, and Jethro at their feet. Appear on the screen.

"Caitlin it's wonderful to see you my dear." Ducky said.

"Thank You, Ducky this is My husband Charlie."

"Dr. Charles Emerson Winchester IV, it's a pleasure to meet you, Doctor Mallard."

"And You, Son."

"And these are my children this is Honoria Grace, we call her Honey, Honey these are Mommy's friends, Gibbs, Tony, McGee, Jodie, Abby, & Ducky."

"Mommy those are the named of My stuffed animals, Gibbs is My Wolf, And Tony is My Teddy bear, and McGee is My Owl, and Jodie is my dragon, and Abby is My bat, and Ducky is My Mallard."

"That's right baby. I named them after my friends."

"And this is my Son, Kit, Charles Emerson Winchester V, he's five months old."

"Okay, you do not look like you had a baby five months ago." Jodie complained.

"Neither did you." Ziva said.

"Kate this is my wife Ziva." Tony said.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm glad Tony has you. That he found happiness." Kate said.

"Thank you."

"We have a baby too.'

"McGeek send the baby pictures, she needs to see Davy." Tony orders.

Everyone laughs.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **This an AU Multi-crossover time travel NCIS Fic crossovers to any show I feel like sticking in there, expect episodes, and details to change because of time travel and interference from other fandoms, I also may take one or two characters from a fandom instead of the whole show, just because I feel like it and I can. I Own Nothing. Of Course if You do and You want to sign over the rights to me, I won't stop you. expect corporal punishment of a minor.**

It was Sunday Morning in the Scuito-Anderson House. Abby and Jodie got up at 5:45, so they could make a big breakfast for their kids, and join them, so they could eat by 6:30, and have communion later. They had decided last night on French Toast, and Jodie had stopped at the Jewish market and got the Challah Bread for it. They Also had Chocolate Almond Milk, three different Kinds of juice, Cranberry-apple, Strawberry-Passionfruit, and Orange-Peach-Mango, mothers' were both drinking Caf-pow, Abby drank the traditional red, Which tasted like fruit Punch and Jodie was drinking Pink, which tasted like Peach-Mango. (It also came in Blue Raspberry, & Orange Mango flavor.) Their kids filtered in dressed in their Sunday church clothes. The twins came in first. Dressed in their little Sunday dresses, and their tights, with their little shoes, getting them into their dress coats would be a struggle. The three and half year olds were in no mood to go to church today. The next to arrive at the breakfast table was, Ellie, who was in a good mood, and was Singing I'll make a man out of You, from Mulan, at the top of her voice stopped when she entered.

"Good Morning." She said.

"Good Morning." Abby and Jodie said.

"Pep, Katie say Good morning to your sister." Jodie who was standing behind them nudged them both.

"Good Morning Ellie." Katie said.

"Good Morning, Ellie." Pep said in a grouchy voice.

"Thank you, Katie, and Pep. We just need to wait for Andy, and then we can serve the French toast what does everyone want to drink?"

"Can I please have chocolate Milk Mommy?." Ellie said. Abby poured her chocolate Almond milk. They didn't keep Cow's milk in the house. They kept real cheese, not the processed stuff, the real gourmet stuff, and Almond Milk in Vanilla, Plain and Chocolate, Yogurt, including kids' yogurt, but that was it for the diary products. "Thank you, Mama."

"You're welcome sweetheart." Jodie said.

"I want Orange Peach Mango." Katie said, and Jodie poured her a glass.

"What about you Pep?"

"I want what you and Mommy drink."

"That's only for grownups." Abby said.

Her Lip trembled. "But I want it." She started crying, and shrieking I want it.

"You got them?" Jodie asked. Abby nodded. And Jodie picked up Pep, and carried her to the living room, sat her in her time out rug, and sat nearby watching her. it took twenty minutes for her wind down. It which point they went and had breakfast. After they cleaned up their Breakfast dishes they got into their Sequoia and drove to St. Hyacinth's, and found parking right away. They were right on time, and found seats just a few rows from the front. They listened to the Homily, and Father Mulcahy's own thoughts. Their kids were very well behaved throughout the 45 minutes, except for Pep, and Katie, they were getting restless. Not wanting to disrespect Father Mulcahy in his own church but not wanting to bother any of the other parishioners and not having a choice, she took out her tablet, and some ear double ear buds, so they could share and turned on Netflix, they were entertained with an episode of Word Girl. When the Service was almost over, Jodie and Abby took turns going to get their sacrament, then they sat down again, there was the traditional thanking everyone for coming, and then the service was over. It was only 8:30. They went to speak with their favorite Priest, and then they drove home. When they got there, the kids went to change into their play clothes.

"Maybe we should start going without the kids." Abby said.

"That's an idea. Jamie could watch them it is her job where is she anyway?"

"She has the day off, she's going Snowboarding."

"At least we're not on-call."

"We are next weekend."

"I know."

Meanwhile upstairs, in the houses only Male's room. Andy had just finished putting on his favorite pair of jeans it didn't matter they were all worn. A Long Sleeve Blue and Yellow Rugby Shirt and putting on a pair of used ballet slippers. He did have a project due tomorrow and he forget to tell his Moms about he should probably tell them now, but he'd known about it for two weeks, and he hadn't done anything they might spank him. But he needed help. If he failed because he wasn't prepared they'd spank him for sure. He gathered his book bag, and he went downstairs.

"Mom, Mama, can I ask you something?" He asked hesitantly

"What is Andy?"

"I have a project due tomorrow, it's supposed on our families." He said.

"Like a family tree."

"No, just our immediate families, it's supposed to show the different kinds of family we all come from. I need a Poster Board, and pictured and….."

Abby sighed. "You waited until the last minute kiddo, so no video games and you can only watch what other people want on TV for a week."

"What Materials, do you need for the Project?" Jodie asked.

"Pictures of each family member, their names, relationship to me, on a poster board."

"So all we really need is the poster board, We have Construction paper, Photo paper for the printer, colored copy paper, photos of all of scanned into the computer, photos of your Biological parents scanned into the computer, glue. Abby do you want to get started on the project or pick up the poster board?"

"You're not leaving me with the kids when I could get half an hour of relative quiet. I'll pick up the poster board."

"Very different than the days you used to go to deafening clubs until three in the morning after work, huh, Lola?"

"I'd still go to a club if I had the time and a babysitter, JoJo, and **_someone_** would go with me. I'll be back soon.' She took one of the Sequoias and went to Price Co. Picking up a Large Card Board Poster Board, and some other things the family needed while she was there. Abby couldn't believe how domesticated she'd become. She used to go to wild parties in cemeteries on Halloween and now she went trick or treating. She used to spent her Saturdays nights at Loud concerts, and her weekdays after work in Clubs with alcohol, and people in costumes listening to bands louder than a living under an airport. Now she played Candyland and Monopoly Junior and Jenga, and watched animated family films. And in the car she listened to A Disney's Greatest Hits Compilation CD. At least when her kids are with her, when she's on her own, or driving into work with her wife, she puts her own mixed CD in.

While she was gone. Jodie printed out Photos of their family and Andy's biological parents, they typed up names, and relationships to Andy and printed them out. they typed up Andy Scuito-Anderson's family and printed it out. They gathered different color printer paper, construction paper, Glue, scissors, both straight edged normal scissors, and safety scissors. He cut out the names, but left the title card alone. Abby came back and they pasted dark blue construction paper, and Light Blue printer paper on the board, then silver printer paper behind the names, and the title. And they got a Silver Boarder and put it around the poster board. They were done by 6:00, and they ordered pizza.

The next morning, was semi boring it wasn't until Tuesday that a Marine was killed Protecting the Belgravian Prime Minister from an Assassination attempt, and both teams need to help protect his daughter, who was behind the attack that killed the Marine because she's part of a Radical political terrorist group that wants to change certain people's in power's point of view, even by force if necessary.

By the time that case ends its Friday. They get out early and are able to pick the kids up from school. Ellie and Andy anyway, they've already picked the twins up from home.

"How was school?" Jodie asked she was interested she was always interested in what her children were doing, when she was a kind she didn't understand how her Mom could care how her day was going all the time, it wasn't that interesting but now she gets it. It **_is_** interesting to her. Just like its interesting to solve cases and listen to her wife, and change the past. It's all interesting. Then again when she's with Abby and the kids, even the most mundane boring mind numbingly dull tasks seem thrilling to her. Much More thrilling than chasing down a lead, or changing the past, or interrogating a suspect. Because in her heart of hearts, deep down inside, her children and Abby are the most important things in her life. Not chasing criminals, not Quantum Leap. Though there are times she wants to strangle her kids just to get five minute peace, but these are not serious thoughts or desires.

"Why are you picking us up instead of Jamie?" Ellie asked.

"We finished with our case, we're on call this so we might get called away, but until and unless we do, we didn't want to spend another minute at NCIS." Jodie said. "You didn't answer my question."

"School was fine. Music is fun, so is History and in Gym we played basketball." Ellie said.

"What about you Andy?"

"I got my grade back on my family report 98%, we watched Hoodwinked in class." He said.

"Well, that makes sense." She said. "You've been reading fairytales, it's a parody of a fairytale, but not as complicated and cynical. What do you say we go to the park?" they went to the park, until they went out to dinner at the diner. Then they all went home, Abby bathed the twins and got them into bed. Telling them a story. The next day they were called in and after making sure, Jamie was settled with their kids. Gibbs and Tony's Teams look for a psychotic killer, after a Pick Pocket's Purse is found full of the finger tips and teeth of a Missing marine, there is Plenty of Computer work in this one. Blake Martin has come to investigate all the hacking going on. When Jodie stands up to him.

"I've done no hacking, I have complete and total clearance for any databases I've accessed, and McGee has stopped trying to compete against me for years. Now Mister Blake I don't think you're being completely honest with us, about why you're here….." He attacks her, and she fights against him and wins, he's unconscious on the floor. "Who's going to tell Gibbs?" Veronica feeling playful started with. "Not it." everyone followed quickly and Tony had to tell him.

"Damn it, that's low." Tony said. Blake Martin woke up, and he was handcuffed. He was upset because that damn, woman got to him, dismissing him so casually. He blew his cool and that's how he got in this mess. They arrested, Martin, he was behind the whole thing, and McGee met female computer Geek named Maxine Edwards, since his last relationship ended, he decided to ask her out. It was Wednesday by the time the case was wrapped up. Jodie did her paperwork, while Abby finished up in the Lab, Abby finished first, and then Jodie finished and they called Jamie and found out where they were. They were doing homework, practicing guitar and Watching Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, they went home. When they got there, they weren't quite prepared for the sight that met them. Andy was doing his homework at the dining room table, Ellie was practicing her guitar in the living room playing Hey there, Delilah from the Plain White T's, she wasn't singing it just playing it, and Pep, and Katie were in separate corners and glaring at the corners for all they were worth. Both kept absently rubbing their bottoms. Jamie had permission to swat all four of their children, but she had never used it before, the twins must have been truly trying her patience.

"Pepper and Caitlin you will stay in your corners for three minutes, every time you get up you only add three more minutes." Jamie said.

"Mommy!" Pep said getting up to come over to me.

"After your time out." Jodie said. "You have to listen to Jamie. She in charge when we're not here. and she gave you a time out. Now sit your little Tushies on that mat, and wait or the timer to go off, or you're both getting no TV, No dessert, and no story tonight."

It was no secret that while both Moms were apt to cuddle, and hug their kids, make them their favorite dinner, or chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast, Abby was more apt to say no, and Abby was the one more likely to let the kids have ice cream on the way home from school, or let them have mac and cheese for dinner instead of something more healthy. Jodie was the health nut, not Abby. Especially when it came to her kids. After the timer went off. Jamie released the kids. And they both ran to their Mommy and their Mama, the forensic specialist and the Special Agent, also known as the Mama and Mommy, happily greeted them.

Jodie made Chicken and Vegetable Stir fry, and Jamie joined them. They watched Skyler Wyatt's new television show, she hadn't killed anyone thanks to a leap, Jodie had done last year, and she had gone into television it was a pretty good family comedy about a former Hollywood star settling in her Montana hometown when she falls for her widowed high school crush, a sheriff with three daughters, 12, 9, and 6. They then put the twins to bed, and watched another show with Ellie and Andy, and then put them to bed, then they did some light cleaning they really had no other time to do it. then they made the lunches for tomorrow. Putting them in Andy's rocket ship insulated Lunch Bag, Ellie's Pink and Purple Music Note Insulated Lunch Bag, Pep's Purple Elephant Insulated Lunch Bag, and Katie's Blue Butterfly Insulated Lunch Bag. Each with turkey club roll ups, carrot sticks, Apple slices, Whole wheat Pretzels, chocolate kisses all in reusable washable zip bags, Ellie and Andy's had a Personalized Note, Pep and Katie could read just fine and appreciated their notes. Their missed their mommies. While at work they had a case where one of their former investigative assistants was killed the investigation reveals they were selling information and how to break into a warehouse to steal the contents. Somewhere in the towards the beginning of the investigation, Abby's phone rang while Jodie was out in the field, it was Ellie's school, she had been hurt and most likely broke her arm. Abby and Jodie took one car to work, but she left immediately her wife would understand, and would get there, somehow. She got to the school. the nurse told her she needed to go the hospital. Abby immediately signed her out, and took her to their medical group's Urgent care office. she really didn't want to deal with an ER, besides she and Jodie didn't pay the insurance premiums they did so she could sit in an ER for hours on end between drug addicts, accident victims, and the dangerously contagious and uninured. She had left a message for her wife. They had been called back. The doctor was a white haired middle aged man in a white coat.

"I'm Doctor Martin, We need to get an X-ray of her arm, and then if it's actually broken we'll put it in a cast." The x-ray was taken, and her left arm was broken she chose a bright blue purple cast. Several prescriptions were given, as well as cast protectors Abby picked them up at the Pharmacy before going back to work. Jodie hugged her daughter, and had a moment before Jamie who met them there, took her home to rest. They then continued on the case Leona Phelps gives them information and she gets out on good behavior, Myka Bering ( **Yes I'm stealing her from Warehouse 13. Warehouse 13 doesn't exist in this Universe. But I like the characters, and I hated EJ Barrett since Jenny was slightly less political than Vance and would be less as Mrs. Gibbs she would pick a different team leader. Hence Agent Bering who switched agencies after her affair)** is introduced as a new team leader. They solve the case in a few days, Although Bering didn't work in Conjunction with Gibbs teams. The second they could the Scuito-Anderson women left. They decided to instead of pizza to get burgers from everyone's favorite burger joint. The Burger Café was the healthy fast food chain it had non-greasy, low caloric intake, actually healthy delicious huge salads, vegetarian burgers, vegan meals, lean ground beef, and Low fat Low sodium cheese in cheese burgers, their fries were sweet potato, low sodium, yet crispy, salty, and perfect, and other sandwiches that weren't burgers. And their prices were reasonable they also made everything fresh and their calorie count was about a fraction of most fast food restaurants. The chain wasn't large only having three dozen restaurants in DC, Virginia, Maryland, Pennsylvania, Delaware, West Virginia, New Jersey, and three in Ohio. Jodie had loved them so much when she first moved to DC, she invested heavily in them, and owned 30%, of the business. Which meant they ate for free. They got six Garden Cheeseburger Meals, with a small Sweet potato fries to go, plus large Pecan Apple grilled Chicken garden salad. Jamie then left, and they cleaned up, as a team effort, did some homework, watched some TV, gave the twins their baths put them to bed, after their stories, then a little while later it was time for Ellie and Andy's bedtime. The married couple had some alone time that night, and spent some time in each other's company, until Ellie's invaded their bed.

Because Leon Vance never became director and forced a case, that never their jurisdiction NCIS, was never given the case they would have been if Leon Vance was director. It was handled by Metro PD, who handled with kid gloves because there was a kid involved, and there was a dead veteran and possible child abuse involved. Meanwhile the case both Gibbs and Tony's team were working on was 1,000 times worse, a Marine had accused his wife's new husband a politically connected civilian of molesting his 4 year old daughter, bringing in the FBI and Fornell's team was necessary forensic and psychological evidence to back up his claims. He's arrested. The entire time, Abby, Jodie, Ziva, Tony, and Gibbs are thinking of their children. Meanwhile both Ziva and Veronica take Home Pregnancy tests is disappointed with the negative results, Veronica is overwhelmed with the positive results. And takes it three more times to make sure.

The next case, a Navy Commander is murdered after writing a tell all, and writes a message in his own blood, it involved illegal weapons sales of a Prototype weapon but it also involves a jealous husband. Meanwhile Veronica is experiencing morning sickness, and Jason after finding a lump in his chest gets some disturbing news from his doctor. Jason started getting sick, and went to a doctor, and was diagnosed with something rare at 34, and even rarer for men and that's breast cancer. He checked into Rittenhouse Hospital in Philadelphia, under the watchful care of Dr. Dylan West, and his sister. Unfortunately, it had metastasized and though he was not facing certain death he had a long fight in front of him, he was willing to fight and had a good attitude, which was key, but he had an at least yearlong battle in front of him, maybe longer. He put in a sabbatical right away, and was replaced by a former Secret Service Agent Pete Lattimer. Pete Joined the two teams had use a lead from Bering to investigate the death of a Seaman. Much to Gibbs displeasure which is spread around. Meanwhile Veronica's morning sickness is getting worse, and she misses her husband who is still out to sea. And Tony and the new guy clash a little, mostly because everyone seems to like him more than Tony. He's a nicer version of Tony. Also Abby, Jodie, Veronica, and Kelly have lunch together and talk.

"It's clear Bering and her team are investigating something specific….or they would be under Gibbs purview., No?" Ziva asks.

"Probably." Abby said, taking a sip of her red Caf-pow.

"What do you think of the new guy?" Kelly asked.

"Very Hot." Veronica said. "And he's frankly a nicer version of DiNozzo."

"Since Davy's been born DiNozzo's been a nicer version of DiNozzo." Jodie pointed point.

"True." Ziva said. "But he still irritates and torments poor McGee to no end. And Even Jason to some extent before he got sick."

"Do you think he might do the same to Pete?" Abby asked.

"I think Pete can take care of himself." In the end the case was solved with the help of Bering, much to Gibbs annoyance. He liked Pete because he was a Marine. Even if he was a bit excitable.

A Pentagon Security Camera catches a Petty officer committing a murder, meanwhile Gibbs reveals Agent Bering team will take over the port to port Killer case. Jodie collects on bets, Veronica is still getting sick. Ziva's Nephew and Niece, Sarah and Noah are visiting for spring Break. Sarah is with Davy and the babysitter but Noah is spending time at NCIS. And visiting Abby's lab. He's doing a report for school on what a family member does for a living. And he watches interrogations and the case unfold. A case where someone died before they commit murder very interesting. Although that's nothing compared to Bering handling the serial killer, she's a good investigator but a bit of an ice queen. They solved the case.

.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **This an AU Multi-crossover time travel NCIS Fic crossovers to any show I feel like sticking in there, expect episodes, and details to change because of time travel and interference from other fandoms, I also may take one or two characters from a fandom instead of the whole show, just because I feel like it and I can. I Own Nothing. There May be mention but not full descriptions of Non-sexual discipline of Minors and adults, Romance, criminal activities, crime fighting.**

When Tony's former Baltimore Partner is Murdered by the Port-to-port Killer, and he flashes back to meeting Gibbs and getting the Job and NCIS, Jodie flashes to her first solo leap during that during of the original time line, where she leaped into Tony's Boss. It was her first leap into a man. And apparently when female leaps into a male she doesn't suddenly have the right equipment just because her mirror image says she does. Just a little fun fact. Meanwhile Ellie is getting ready for her school's end of the year concert, and Andy is getting ready for the Summer Ballet and that is happening after school lets out for his dance academy, are doing Courageous: A Ballet.

When the Port to Port Killer is finally revealed the NCIS teams and their families are put in grave danger. The kids are not happy to go into protective custody and miss their school things. The Killer is Navy Lt. Jonas Cobb, who has Myka Bering and then Ziva David. But since Jodie asked help from Ziggy, NCIS knows where they are, and Gibbs Snipes Cobb from a meter a way. And because of Eureka and Area 51 exist in this universe better ways of getting data and more ethical people in power, Watcher Fleet Phantom 8 doesn't exist, and Tony doesn't have to go undercover. The paperwork takes days, but Mike Franks lives, and returns to Mexico to be with his daughter in law and granddaughter.

It's May and they have the end of school year concert at Cartwright and then after school ends they have the Metro DC Dance Studios, the summer program, which was choreographed by Diana Quinna. Then they have several weeks of cases mostly mundane, easily solvable milk run stuff, and one capital murder that was perhaps committed by the words dumbest and easiest to catch killer. They were very messy and obviously had never heard of forensics or it was a crime of passion and were beyond caring. When they found out the 28 year old best friend of a wimpy Navy Pentagon computer tech had sex with the tech's 14 year old baby sister in his bed and he walked in on it. Everything made perfect sense. The JAG lawyer was going to charge him with manslaughter, five years suspended sentence, dishonorable discharge, With the Man's Computer skills, and the fact that his crime wasn't related to the job, like treason, negligence or incompetence he'll have no problem getting a job in a computer company. He agreed so there wasn't actually going to be a trial.

Next was Jodie's yearly trip to Quantum Leap, they would go as a family, and then visit Kate and Charlie in Eureka. They were because both places were classified and technically work, not use their vacation days. They just had to listen to Allison Blake's pitch about Eureka. But first was Quantum Leap, her first assignment was to get British born inventor Dr. Helena Grayson Wells, cousin of Ed, and Carrie Bartlett, and descendent and doppelganger of Helene Grace Wells the real HG Wells through her daughter Archeologist Dr. Christina Wells and Tomb Raider and Rogue Bryant Grayson to leave England and attend CalSci, where she eventually develops a mutually beneficial no strings attached sexual relationship with Dr. Sheldon Cooper Which paves the way for him to be able to beat Leonard to the punch and develop a very odd, but healthy friendship, then romantic relationship with Penny, who he eventually marries before giving his mother grandchildren with his help, and Helena's, she also manages to land a successful acting gig. As the Not exactly clueless snarky tech Goddess cousin Marilyn in the Munster's reboot, which would run longer than the original series. She basically plays a hot socially adept version of her friends, so she was perfect for the role. She still introduced Bernadette to Howard, Raj was put on a Daily SSRI's, as well as talk therapy, and could speak to women, his parents arranged him a marriage to Mathematician Amita Ramanujan's cousin Parveen, Which means Star ironic since she's an Astronomer. They weren't passionately in love but there was deep affection, friendship, and devotion in Raj's marriage, and his wife was into some very kinky sex, so he was much happier. Leonard married the doctor Stephanie Barnett, and had a daughter Erin. And he had the apartment to himself for a while when Penny and Sheldon bought a House. Meanwhile Helena met NCIS Agent Myka Bering in 2011, after the Port-to-Port Killer case when Myka was transferred to LA under Callen and Hetty. And one thing lead to another, Helena like her namesake's sexuality was fluid, and Myka had experimented in college. After Helena they had just one more leap for her. Get Zane Donovan's Cousin Claudia Donovan to make go to college at 13, when she graduated College. Her Brother was at CERN, but she wanted to go to school in the states and her sister was in prison for engineering the deaths of her parents in Eureka. She was appointed a legal guardian. Since she was going to School at CalSci, and her work would be in computers, Professor Helena Greyson Wells was chosen. They became very close. When she got back they were off to Eureka.

When the Private Plane landed on the Air Strip in Eureka. The Sheriff, Deputies, Director Blake, and Winchester family were there to greet them. The Attendant came off, and opened the plane, and Abby, and Jodie each holding a twin followed by Andy and Ellie came off the plane, followed by Jamie. Andy was the same age as Honey, the twins were a year younger than Charles Emerson "Kit" Winchester III, and Kate's youngest child, is 18 month old Andi Leigh because he delivered her when most of the Eureka's non mechanical scientific minded adults reverted to acting between five and Seven. Except her, Lincoln the poop guy, Jo, and Zoe.)

"Kate you look great, being in Oregon obviously agrees with you." Abby bounces and hugs her.

"You look great too Abby you both do, you must love being a Mom and being married as much as I do."

"Definitely, this is our Son Andy….." She introduced their Son, and our oldest daughter Ellie, and these our twins, Pep, and Katie, and our Nanny and keeper our Sanity, Jamie Spontini."

"You named your daughter after me….."Kate said she wipes away a tear.

"Everyone thought you were dead." Jodie said. "We had to keep up appearances.

"You can't fool me, you jerk. You two it's a great honor, thank you."

"We assigned you a House while you're here Dr. Anderson, Dr. Scuito, and Stretch Limo to take us to our destination."

"Thank you, Dr. Blake We appreciate it, but you didn't need to go to any trouble."

"No Trouble, a car service will be provided for you while you're in town to take you to your appointments and anywhere you need to go."

"We wouldn't mind driving ourselves." Jodie said.

"We can't allow that, while our honored guests and you do have the security clearance to be here, you are not a member of our community." Kate spoke as head of GD security. "No matter how much I love and trust you personally.

"In the town on Main Street you're Welcome to Wander, but many people's homes have highly classified and dangerous tech in them, so it's for your own safety that you're driven." Jo said. Abby looked like she was going to put up a fight. When Jodie said.

"We understand, Now we really should be getting unpacked and the twins down for a nap, so we'd like to see this guest house as soon as possible." They got into a large limo, with Dr. Blake.

"We have a full schedule of meetings for both of you."

"You realize that Abby's a forensic scientist you have a lot of accidents but your murder rate is actually quite low. She wouldn't have much to do here." Jodie said.

"But she could help develop the next generation of instruments for Forensic science."

"What about me?"

"We could always use more computer Engineers, but I was actually thinking of asking you to head team specifically in Programming Personalities for our next generation of AIs. You have all the qualifications and the experience."

"More than you know. My biological father programmed an AI, in 1970s through the 1980s that if it wasn't even more classified then and sophisticated then Andy would have changed the entire world's understanding of not only Artificial intelligence but humanity as well. She still runs Project Quantum Leap, and thinks of me as her Little sister."

"I had heard rumors. Is she that advanced?" Allison asked.

"Well, she has the ego of someone who knows they'd the best and wants everyone to know it, but she has preferences, like and dislikes, soft spots for people, prejudices, she even has a body now you guys made it. It Like of looks like if the actors from the television show Buffy the Vampire Slayer Eliza Dushku, Sarah Michelle Geller and Nicholas Brendan someone had a baby together, and she grew up, into her.

Allison mutters Fargo. They got the House which had five Bedrooms. The four bedrooms, the married couple, Andy and Ellie, and the twins were going to have to share thankfully, they all had two double beds, but the master suite which had a King bed. The twins insisted on sharing a bed, but went right to sleep. Andy insisted on watching a recorded copy of Giselle he had, his Moms didn't care as long as he did it quietly, in his bed. He was asleep soon too. Ellie listened to music and was asleep too soon. Jamie took a shower than a nap. The Mothers went over their notes then took a nap. They all took baths or showered and got dressed for dinner, the car which came driverless went automatically to its destination. They had been here once before and knew Café Diem was not only the best food in town but the center for life, news gossip, and community in the town. They were meeting Kate and her family there at 6 pm. They left the house, Jamie went to talk with an online chat buddy about Physics magic. They stayed a week, visited with Kate and her family, and got shown around and turned down their invitation to Eureka. But at least they didn't use any of their vacation or sick days, they returned home, and had signed the kids up for activities in their interest Ellie for music program for deaf kids amazingly there was such a thing in the summer at Gallaudet University, Andy was doing Ballet, and the twins were in Tots Penderghast Gallery Arts Day camp.

They had the Murder of a Marine who caught his CO having an affair, finally a very comedic and refreshing case hit their desk. Tony's team only handled it. A black mail scheme against High ranking admiral which turned out to be the man's 14 year old son since the boy was a minor, NCIS Decided to let the man's threat of making him clean-up his own electronic mess, watching the videos again and a sound spanking the boy looked positively green when he discovered his father wasn't having an affair like he thought he and his mother were just way kinkier than he thought that thought itself served as punishment enough.

"He'll fix what he's done." Admiral Roth said. "And that's after he gets a sound paddling for this escapade. His Mother is furious enough I had I had to stop her from coming down her here with her hair brush, and remind her we definitely want to deal with this at home.

The next case rape, of Surgeon General and former Army Colonel Andy Campbell's 16 year old daughter Eliza, so Colonel Mann was called. They were old friends. The culprit was caught and he was really obsessed with her, and had been stalking her awhile, he was a Navy Petty officer third class Daniel Bennington Jr. Age 24, He was a Yeoman a secretary in the same office as Andy Campbell and became obsessed with her daughter. They later learned Lizzie was pregnant, but she refused to have an abortion. Her daughter Jess, supportive her she was a Waverly Pre-med becoming a doctor like her Mom. Well not exactly like her Mom, Her Mom when specialty when she was not in the army was women's health, Jess wanted to specialize in pediatric cardio-thoracic surgery, her stepfather Milo was Cardio Thoracic Milo had been a huge influence on her, Milo was helping her become a doctor. As was his Chief of Cardio Erica Hahn (He was Chief of Surgery at his hospital. Erica after a Leap had mellowed and found happiness with Dr. Alicia Cartwright a Descendent of Adam Cartwright who is Chief of the Waverly University Hospital ER, they even adopted month old baby with a hole in her heart who Erica fixed.) Erica knew who she was. You don't know leap into someone as smart and as observant as Erica Hahn and then not figure it out, She was also estranged from her sister Kate Switzer, Kate had married a man named Switzer when she was in medical School, that ended in divorce, and Erica was still not talking to her. Jodie repaired their relationship. Erica named the baby Rebecca Joy, after her and Alicia's mothers.

"You saved Milo's life." Andy said.

"How did you…..' She asked.

"My security clearance is very high, You also kept My former Partner Lu from being raped. Any way you can stop this from happening?"

"I can make the request."

"I appreciate it."

She did. She left the next day to keep the rape from happening. "I'll be gone for 24 hours, no more. This needs my special attention." She told her wife. Abby understood keeping a 16 year old girl from being raped was worth her wife being away from the family. She went to New Mexico, and leapt into Daniel Bennington's Superior Officer Captain Ed King, The Captain noticed something off about his underling and ordered a psych evaluation and drug test. He failed both. He was arrested for drug use, that had come up during the investigation is casual use of prescription drugs he didn't have a prescription for. Specifically Percocet, Xanax, Ritalin and Diet pills. And his use of muscle relaxers, and psych meds that turn people into zombies on the girls he raped. They launched an investigation into where he got the medications and it turned out he was also dating and sleeping with a very plain and Boring geek like civilian pharmacy tech, who would lose her license. And was pregnant with his baby. And Megan Reeves who lives in DC with Larry Fleinhardt will help the victims.

The next case, has Pete on edge as his ex-wife Major Amanda Lattimer, USMC, comes to get something of her fathers to give to her new husband as she's remarrying, and is attacked by their latest case, a masked man in broad daylight attacking female service members because he feels they don't deserve to wear the uniform and serve their country. He's already attacked, Army Major Jessica Gallassi, and Air Force Captain Jennifer Hailey ( **Borrowed her and others from Stargate SG1 see NCIS: Police Woman New Generation a Back Story in NCIS or Police Woman: New Generation in Police Woman for full Low down, on SG1 characters I used and their backstory.)** , Lt. Cassandra Frasier, US Air Force Reserves, and Lt. Robin McGillis, US Navy Medical Corps and 19 year old Midshipmen at Waverly University NROTC Program, Jeanie McGillis, who was with her older sister but there was no way of him knowing she was military, she was dressed as plainly as possible, Black Chucks, faded Blue jeans and plain White T-shirt with her light brown hair back in a Ponytail. No earrings, No make-up. With Abby's magic, and a Security camera they were able to catch the attacker who was asked to leave the Army because of a military draw down and blamed women. He was still fit, an almost former Chief Petty Officer who was still on terminal Leave, so technically they could court martial him. Which they decided to do. if he had only waited to start attacking people by two more weeks. The trial came, everyone testified, he was given five to ten years, loss of his rank and benefits, and a dishonorable discharge, he was getting and angrier and angrier and he stood up and started ranting and raving, and foaming at the mouth, finally they gave him a psych evaluation and they realized he was a wee bit crazy, and they decided to put him in a hospital for good long while before he became a danger to himself or others.

As we had been to Eureka we had been invited to Area 51. Which was run by Sheriff Carter's Cousin Colonel Samantha Carter, Physicist, Captain Hailey was her right hand, much the way Fargo used to be Nathan Stark's right hand. They were having a meeting in Abby, and Jodie's study.

"You want me to be your Sheriff?"

"Until now, the Town of Rachel, and the Groom Lake law enforcement was handled by a combination of Lincoln County Sheriff Department and MPs, the Defense Department wants to give us what Eureka has and you're the best candidate for the job."

"What about Abby she's one of the best Forensic scientists in the country….." Jodie said.

"She would have her own Lab, she would be given Cart Blanche to order what she needed and including a lot of the equipment the general public doesn't know about yet, and she would be given a staff, and would be an independent lab used for forensic analysis, as well as a Lab used to clear cold cases." Sam said calmly.

"Tell us about Rachel according to the Internet it has about 50 residents who live in trailers and the school children get bused to Alamo."

"Well, you shouldn't believe everything you read on the internet, we have about 1,000 residents, we do have a trailer park, but we also have beautiful homes as well, and both are state of the art, and not what civilians would call state of the art, what someone in Eureka or groom Lake, would call state of the art, We have a thriving tourist trade which is run mostly by defense department employees or Robots, but a few civilians and scientists. Most of the stores have a back room for authorized shoppers, so they don't accidentally sell something classified to someone they're not supposed to."

"Makes sense."

"If we accept, Jodie would still have to go on Missions for Quantum Leap, they need her, Only a Beckett, or someone linked neurologically to a Beckett can leap." Abby said. "They have a Neuroscientist working on it, but in the meantime they still need her."

"Of course, she'll be given a deputy, who will be fully capable of handling the town for a few weeks every year."

"Who?" Jodie's curiosity got the better of her.

"A Robot named T. he was the 20th prototype Dr. Bray his creator made, he's programed with some very interesting morals, and way of speaking. Dr. Bray, spent a lot of time teaching him, the human way, as well. He even built him a family, a Wife named Dreya, and a son named Ryan. He's adopted the last name of Murray since he's so human. They have a house in Rachel, and his son who appears as an older teenager, is friends with my son."

"When do you need to know by?" Abby asked. Jodie and Abby were mind-speaking.

"February at the latest, the funds won't be available the beginning of summer, some red tape bureaucratic Nonsense."

When Sam left. Abby and Jodie talked about it, in their secret room. Did they really want to leave NCIS, the truth was part of them did, and part of them didn't, good thing they had months to decide, it would be a hard decision.


	10. Chapter 10

**Epilogue**

 **This an AU Multi-crossover time travel NCIS Fic crossovers to any show I feel like sticking in there, expect episodes, and details to change because of time travel and interference from other fandoms, I also may take one or two characters from a fandom instead of the whole show, just because I feel like it and I can. I Own Nothing. There May be mention but not full descriptions of Non-sexual discipline of Minors and adults, Romance, criminal activities that include violence and, crime fighting. Because it's AU and Multi crossover things are going to be different when you least expect them to.**

A Marine was shot at his homecoming his family took in foster kids, and one of the foster kids, Kesha was from a bad area she saw something at her last foster home in that part home and they wanted to keep her quiet. The Foster brother tried to protect and was shot for his trouble, she being only 12 was scared and kept quiet, the managed to by doing both a regular, live and psychological autopsy, find the culprits but it wasn't easy. They were just lucky the Marine managed to get in a couple of defensive hits before they shot him, and the one he punched in the nose was a bleeder who had DNA in the system. They were able to track him back to his criminal record, his neighborhood, his friends, his gang, his gang leader, the FBI's RICO Case, from a few little drops of blood. The Marine was saved because he had Teddy Altman working on him, at Walter Reed, and Teddy Altman is the best. The family, including the girl were brought into the RICO case, the Marine was medically discharged and the adoption was pushed through for all the kids, even the one they discovered was really 19 and not 16, and was severally emotionally unwell was having dissociative episodes, and they were all put in WITSEC. (Of course the 19 year old, the WITSEC shrink put on a cocktail of mood stabilizers, antidepressants, antipsychotics and Tranquilizers.) But they didn't toss her out of the family which was nice. Of course none of this was known to the NCIS group they just knew they were being collected by the Marshals. Jodie knew they were going to Albuquerque when she saw Mary and Marshall.

"Mary, Marshall." Jodie said.

"Damn it, you had to work this case now you know where the witnesses are and I have to move them."

"Mary I keep far more secrets then you do."

"Bull, plenty of people know what you do, in the desert." Mary said.

"But I've never told anybody what you do, or where you live. Except my wife. But she can read my mind, a little side effect of what we did in the desert. Someone else can to, and she knows but only because she helped fix that mess with your sister, she was there."

"Got it." Mary nodded.

"So your wife can read your mind." Marshall said. "That must come in handy.'

"When we're fighting not so much. When the kids are with us and we're in public, and want to get a little romantic without giving ourselves away." What she didn't mention of course was once they learned to meditate, they could achieve orgasms without even having to touch themselves or each other, because they would give it to each other in their meditative state. They didn't even wake up when they did it in their sleep at night. And at work, they meditated for five minutes every few hours, not even in the same room. But at the same time their phones would chime and they'd meditate. They were much more pleasant to work with. They weren't having traditional sex anymore they didn't have the time, and they had three year olds sleeping in their bed. But they had about 6 to 12 Orgasms a day, depending on the day, and neither one of them had a bizarre medical condition or a rap sheet for prostitution although Prostitutes probable fake it. They hadn't told anyone except Theresa and Ro, and Theresa insists they come to be evaluated by their new Neuroscientist Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler, so once again next week their taking a trip to Stallion's Gate, New Mexico. That night they were researching Dr. Fowler.

"She was doing mostly animal research that would make progress into addiction, but it was her earlier work, that got her invited. She wrote a paper pure social Sciences I'm sure she considers fluff, on what constitutes identity, and how one establishes one's own identity in an Alien environment, it even made mention of the identity right of artificial intelligence." Abby said.

"Should we leave NCIS, Lola?" Jodie asked.

"I know we're been considering it but I need a little more time, JoJo."

"If we get one or two more crazy cases, we're leaving, Lola. we'll wait for summer in Stallion's Gate."

"I agree, the cases are getting strange and we need to protect our family." Jodie leaned in and kissed her, wrapped her arms around her. Tony walked in.

"Red light."

"We're married with children Tony, and you want to talk about what you do with Ziva when you think no one is looking."

He pales, "Never mind, you're leaving aren't you. One of those offers got to you."

"We have to think about our family, Tony You know that better than anyone." Abby said. "And we're only thinking about it. We have until February to give our answer."

He calmed down. "Alright, it's one of those top secret places like where Kate lives isn't it?"

"Yes." As it turned out the next case wasn't in anyway sane. It involved McGee's grandmother, and an Army Major who went off the Grid during Vietnam when his Controlled Caterpillar project was cancelled because of a Whistleblower and started killing when it was started up again. It was the sort of project that would be on level 1 or 2 of Eureka, not classified enough for the lower levels, where even the middle school kids could see and know about it, and this asshole killed over it.

The next case, a Navy Commander is murdered by a contract killer. And they investigate, Abby looks into her adoption, which she already knew, but because she has kids she doesn't offer to donate her kidney but it is how she finds Kyle Davis. She introduces herself, and has lunch with him. And unlike if she wasn't married she doesn't talk to Gibbs she talks to her wife. The contract killing, and investigating it, severely disillusioned both Scuito-Anderson Women and they decide to make the Move. They send in their resignations and start closing up their house and get moving, they'll stay in Stallion's Gate, New Mexico, with Sam and Donna, until it's time to go to Groom Lake. They filled out the paperwork for the type of house they'd like, Which was pretty much exactly like their DC house with more backyard, and Jamie couldn't come with them, both clearance wise, and because she wouldn't move with them. They talked to Sam, they would find someone for her. They weren't selling their DC House, it wasn't if they didn't have the money, to keep it. Jodie was worth Billions, a lot of Billions since she's been taking investing advice from Ziggy. Apparently have a computer algorithm predict when and what to buy and sell is not cheating. It is also partially how Quantum Leap is funded since she gave them the idea they never considered it before. They Sold their had their Sequoias to Ziva and Tony for a reasonable price ($20 Bucks each), and their Lexus to Jamie for 100, they had their belongings shipped to Stallion's Gate, and packed up a 2010 Ford E-series XL super Duty, they had it outfitted with child seats, and back up camera, and DVD Player and everything the Sequoia had been it they were going to drive across that many states they were going need to stretch out. It had 10 seats all Captain's chairs, it was left over, I mean really left over, and they were going to have to pay to get it taken away, it had 9 miles on it, so they got it for nothing. Then they took it to a mechanic who did custom work, and he painted it black and did some gothic murals of their family, and put in the electronics. And more comfortable captain's chairs, and made it a diesel engine. So they could use Biodiesel. Then they said Goodbye. Their NCIS family had a going away party for them, at Gibbs house.

"I'm going to miss you two." Gibbs said.

"It was time for us to leave, Gibbs." Abby said. "The cases were getting too hard for us, and there are other things we could be doing, but we'll keep in touch."

"You better."

"Have you found my replacement yet?" Jodie always inquisitive asked.

"Yeah, retired Commander Kate Harper, has applied and been immediately accepted, the plan is for her to train with me for six months to a year, and then get her own team."

"Makes sense." She nodded. They said their Goodbyes, and then turned in their security passes, Abby gave Kelly some last minute advice, and then they went home, and got ready for their trip early the next morning. At 6 am, they set off. Their children and Jethro sleeping in the back, Adele playing in the background. Abby pouting because she didn't get to pick the music. Jodie's driving and takes her hand.

 **We'll make it, Lola.** She thinks at her. They were the only ones whose Brain waves being linked developed into them being able to actually read each other's minds. When they get to Stallion's Gate, Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler is itching to do tests, so is Dr. Bruce Manlius the doctor at Groom Lake, and Dr. Beverly Hofsteader how she found out they'll never know. But since her divorce she's been based in Groom Lake, and dating, well dating isn't exactly the right word, but having a relationship with one of Scientists who thanks to an Experiment has an Inner voice that's not quite a split personality, Dr. Marty Lansing, developed an inner voice, called Lantash. He's one of several scientists and Soldier's from Sam's last posting at NORAD that developed it. They're also considering an International scientific venture in a cloaked Floating city above international waters, it's not as if they don't have the technology.

 **I know. It's going to take just about 30 hours, with both of us driving.**

 **Not what I meant.**

 **I know.**

She squeezed her wife's hand. and started the thinking of dirty thoughts that almost made her wife swerve off the road and then laughed at her face.

"That wasn't very nice."

"I know."

THE END of POLICE WOMAN: THE CONTINUING ADVENTURES OF JD ANDERSON, thank you for reading, My next offering will be POLICE WOMAN: LOOK Before You LEAP, in the Police woman/Quantum Leap, crossover Section.


End file.
